Suicide Angel
by Andiee Lomlay
Summary: Mick would save here, but Josef would be her suicide angel. Rated T for suicide attempted. Josef/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"How are you doing these days?"

Mick St. John looked over to his best friend of the last half century, Josef Kosten. The two were in Mick's apartment enjoying a glass of blood, or, as Josef so fondly referred to it as, non fat soy vegan blood. Josef returned the look, but with a look on condescension.

"Fine," Josef answered in a succinct manner. "Like I've told you."

"Just asking; that's what I do. Just as they were about to fall into a bout of testosterone driven men-don-t-share-their-emotions, Mick leaned forward. "Do you smell that?"

"This crap that you drink? Yeah, I don't know how you do it."

"No, something else. its definitely blood, but not type A its...AB." Suddenly, he bolted up, putting his glass down. He exited the apartment.

Josef, sighing, looked down into his own glass. He sat it down and stood up. "You know, this detective work and goodness take away the delight in delicious blood for me. Not that blood you keep here is delicious."

"Shut it, Kosten." Out in the hallway, Mick was in front of his neighbor's apartment, running his hand up and down the door. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath in. "She's bleeding."

"Who?"

"This girl. She's been living here a few months, but never have I spoken with her. I've only seen her in passing." He banged on the door. "Hey, open up! Are you okay?" No response. He jiggled the handle, but like any smart LA girl, she'd locked the door. "Dammit."

He took a step back and broke down the door. Much to Josef's annoyance, he ran inside. Josef growled.

"I do believe this is breaking and entering," he called, stepping over the remnants of the door. "I didn't know you were now going illegal."

"Call 911."

"Why?" But as Josef looked up, he realized why. On the floor, next to the couch, was a girl. Josef noted that she was at once probably pretty, but that time was long gone. Signs of worry whipped her body, and on her right forearm were long bloody lines- long bloody lines of a suicide attempt.

She sat in a pool of blood.

Without hesitation, Josef pulled out his phone. "Hello, operator, my name is Josef Kosten and we need an ambulance. My emergency? There's been a suicide attempt."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!! Well, first off, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers(as of 12:44 at night), anon and clairlz. Thank you! Oh, and anon, I had no idea that the whole thing was in one paragraph; thank you so much for letting me know! I have no idea while it did that...clairlz, glad you like it; I'll try my hardest to keep it interesting. :}

Now, for what you all came to see, chapter two of _Suicide Angel_. (All the usual disclaimers apply.)

Chapter Two

She would wake up to a world of medication, IVs, and the color white. He sat at her bedside, his chin on his fists and his eyes bend on her. Her wristband proclaimed her Scotia Lorzetta, but for Josef Kosten, it wasn't the name that was important.

It was the girl.

While Mick had stepped out with the doctor, he'd remained in the room. He didn't understand why, if anyone ever asked. He'd never gotten involved with human affairs since...the 1600s. But Scotia, this girl was different.

He thought back to yesterday. He'd been discussing Sarah with Mick. It had been a few months since Sarah had finally died, and Mick, in his caring nature, had barely let Josef from his sight. He was rather rash. Seeing Scotia had sparked something in Josef, something he couldn't explain.

He continued to look at her. Her brown hair was clumped around her face, and her skin was rather pale, but he thought she was still quite beautiful. There was a bridge of freckles across her nose, and her lips were round. Her frame was thin, but it was also the remains of curvy exterior. At least, that's what Josef surmised. She didn't remind him of Sarah, but she was still just as captivating.

Mick re-entered the room. Closing the door behind himself, he said, "The doctor's putting her on suicide watch."

"How long?"

"72 hours." Mick sat down. "Is she awake?"

Josef shook his head. "She's stirred, but nothing more."

"Don't think it."

Josef look away from Scotia long enough to glance at his friend. "Think what?"

"Why she'd want to kill herself. It's not our business, and some people just don't want to be alive."

"Thank you for the bleak outlook."

Mick shrugged. "Truth is truth."

They sat there in silence for the next few moments. Finally, Josef, clearing his throat, whispered, "Since we're on the truth... I don't think I can handle another death."

Mick frowned. :You know, you don't have to stay here. You're in no way obligated to watch over her. She's my neighbor; I found her."

"Yeah, what did you tell the doctors about that?"

"She hadn't gotten the paper outside her door, so I tried to take it in to her." They didn't question it. He paused. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I just want to know why a girl, who barely looks like she's out of high school, thinks she has nothing to live for."

"Teenagers. you remember that age, right?"

"Of course I remember being 19, Mick. It's only been a few centuries, everything about me has changed. Why wouldn't I remember?"

Mick scoffed. "Good ol' sarcastic Josef. That hasn't changed."

Just then a nurse entered. Smiling somberly, she introduced, "I'm Lisa, the nurse in charge of Miss Lorzetta. May I ask your relation?"

"Neighbors."

Lisa nodded. "Um, okay, you were the ones who brought her in, I take it? Have you noticed anything strange in the past the two or three days?"

"Yeah, she tried to kill herself."

The nurse gave an exasperated look. "Besides that." Mick thought, but he came up with nothing. He didn't talk to Scotia; how was he supposed the notice anything out of the norm with her? "Tests show that she was a victim of rape."

Josef and Mick both exhaled sharply at the same time. Rape. Mick, with his I-don't-hurt-innocents attitude, it was obvious why he was angered. Josef...Josef didn't get angry at much unless it was a person taking his money. Then he was mad. But now the two shared a common ground of hatred.

"Rape?" Mick repeated, looking at Scotia.

"Well, we assume it to be. There was also bruising on her legs and around her ribcage."

"Assumptions aren't something doctors should make." Josef stood, and left the room in a rush. His jaw clenched and his fingers flexed and his mind was in a blurry state.

As he left, Mick excused him: "We're late for a meeting. I'll be back later." Then, nodding to Lisa, he excused himself.

That's all for now! I'll try to update daily, but I have another FF I'm working on that's still in its early stages (if you're curious, hint, it's for _Star Trek_). At worst, expect to see a new update once a week. I should go now, cause my bunny...well, it likes to eat the wallpaper. Don't judge!

RaR(read and review),

Miss Andiee Lomlay


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my readers! New chapter, as promised! No dedications (sadly), but oh well. It's a bit of a filler, but what are ya gonna do? Read and review! Remember to usual disclaimers, and enjoy.

3.  
"To make matters worse, Josef walked right out. No explanation."

"That's what you're for Mick: to explain things for me. You should know by now that I don't talk to mortals."

Beth turned her eyes to him. "You talk to me. I'm mortal."

"And one of the few exceptions." Josef tipped his glass of blood and drained it. Sitting it down afterwards, he sighed. No offense to her, but he didn't want to deal with Beth right now. He didn't know how Mick put up with her. She was nice, sure, but she was also a reporter, which sometimes made her a tad bit shrewd. He sighed again.

"Poor thing. I can't imagine going through that."

"And you'll never have to," added Mick.

"I wonder if the hospital can get a hold of her family?"

"I put myself as her contact since we took her in."

"Do you think that's why she tried to kill herself, because of the r...rape?" Beth looked from one man to the other, each more silent. She knew that Mick was infuriated, but Josef? He was always so immaculate at hiding his emotions. She didn't know what to think. It was so unlike him.

"God, I need a freshie."

Suddenly the phone rang. In long strides, Mick went over to it and read the caller ID. "It's the hospital," he mumbled before picking it up. "Mick St. John." The other two in the room waited with their breath held. Finally, Mick said, "Okay, thanks," then hung up the phone.

Beth stood. "Well?"

"She's awake and ready for visitors."

Beth smiled. "That's great, right? She'll need someone to talk to over the next 72 hours."

"Besides the physiologist that can't leave her side until she's released?"

"Do you think we could go down?"

"Now?" Beth nodded. "Don't you have work?"

"Work, what's that?" Beth grinned. "Please, Mick? I'd go by myself, but she doesn't know me."

"She doesn't exactly know me either, Beth." But he none-the-less agreed. "Coming, Josef?"

But Josef was already nearing the door. He appeared to be panicking. "No, I already have something to do."

"What?" Mick asked, trying his best to sound skeptical. He knew when his best friend was... shaky "What do you have to do that's more important than an ill girl--negotiating a new fund?"

"No. I need a drink, and I have a new girl."

"Josef."

"Vampires will be vampires. We can't change that." He left.

Mick and Beth glanced at one another. "Did I-"

"No." Mick shook his head. "No. Come on; get your coat." Beth did as she was told, and quickly followed her boyfriend.

Lots of love!

-AL


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, okay. I know, last night I did not update. Allow me to explain.

So, my greatest friend who's from Spain went home today. Actually, he's on the plane now, so I went out to dinner with him and his host family last night. I got home and didn't have much time on the computer because we had to take my sister to the airport thins morning. We left at 5. A.M. Yeah. And my dad came home from the hospital today (he had surgery to remove his cancer), so I've been running around for him. Maybe you can understand and forgive?

Onto dedications: lorig795, hope you stick with me to the end, thank you. clairlz, I'm keepin' on keepin' on. Thanks much. I love all of my readers, but I show favoritism to my reviewers! :)

Enjoy!

Scotia stared down at her arm. Heavy bandages penetrated her line of sight and she cried inside. No, she couldn't be alive. She'd make several slices, each thicker than the last. There was no way she could have survived it.

Unless this was hell, spending an eternity in a hospital.

No, that was crazy. Even through all the drugs in her system she could tell that. Drugs. She looked at her other arm. An IV protruded there. Reaching with her hurt arm, she attempted to tug on it.

"I wouldn't do that." Startled, Scotia looked up to a woman in a beige skirt-suit and glasses. She gave a gentle smile. "How are you feeling, Scotia?"

"Who are you?"

The smile on the woman remained. "Of course we should have started there. My name is Evonne Stuerd. I'm a physiologist. For the next 72 hours, your doctor has placed you under suicide watch. I'm supposed to sit with you." Her voice was light, an annoyance to Scotia's ears, ears that had recently only been attune to her dreams. "So how are you? I'll send for the nurse if you like."

"No. I..." Scotia turned from the weird lady to the two. From there, she saw two people entering, a man and a woman. She squinted. "Mick?" she asked, confusion seeping into her voice.

"Hi, Scotia. I heard you were awake."

"Yeah." Then she went from confusion to mild disdainment. "You brought me here," she surmised, her voice low.

"Guilty as charged." He turned to Stuerd. "Could you give us a few minutes?" She shook her head, mouthing "sorry." "Well, at least pretend to be busy." He turned back to Scotia. "You up for a visit?"

She didn't answer him. "Why did you save me?"

Beth jumped in before a verbal altercation took place. "Hi, I'm Beth Turner."

"Buzz Wire reporter."

"Oh, um, I used to be. Now I work for the DA's office."

"The DA is investigating my attempted suicide?"

"No! No. I'm with Mick."

Scotia glanced back at Mick. "And Mick is here why?"

"I wanted to check on you, see if you needed anything." She remained silent, nothing coming to mind.

Beth, on the other hand, again, attempted to make conversation. "Or I can bring you what you need, call anyone you want called. Just name it."

"I don't- I'm sorry. How did you know about this?"

Ah. The very question Mick had hoped to avoid. After swallowing hard, he told, "You left your paper outside, and the door was unlocked."

'I could have sworn I locked the door,' she thought. "Wait, I don't get the paper."

"It was by your door," he insisted. Scotia blinked, waiting for him to continue. "Alright, well when you get out, the hospital will call me and I'll pick you up. If you'd like."

"No offense, but I don't really know you."

"I'll take that as a no. Well... get better soon."

"I'm not sick."

"Well, then enjoy the rest of your day. Beth." Mick exited the room, leaving Scotia and Beth to themselves.

"He means well; honest he does." After this, Beth wasn't sure what to say, so, bowing he head, she said, "Nice meeting you," and followed Mick out.

Well, for now, that is all. Beth and Scotia meet! Owh. Yeah. RaR if you love me. Au revior.

~LA~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there! Some good stuff in this chapter. Sorta. Scotia is finally released from the hospital, and Beth has a bit of a freakout. But fore we get to all of that, it's time for the usual dedication time.

This chapter is dedicated to lorig795 (does anything _ever_ go well for Mick?) and moonjat54 (no, he doesn't handle them well, huh?). A thousand thanks for your reviews. It's crazy, because I am getting reviews, hits, and people putting SA under their list of favorites. That just doesnt happen, especially when I first joined this site with "When the Charm Wears Off." So whether you're reviewing or not (though I love it when you do) or putting me one your list of favorites, I'm just glad you're reading. Thanks.

Enjoy!

5.  
With heavy feet, Scotia drug herself into her apartment. Lifting her purse, which Mick had brought to her, she dug around for her key. As she did, she didn't notice he elevator behind her opening.

"Scotia!" Beth called, stepping out of the elevator and wearing a warm smile. "I see the hospital released you. You look better."

Indeed she did. She'd showered, eaten, and combed her hair. Pigmentation had also returned to her complexion- she didn't look like death warmed over anymore.

Granted, that didn't mean she felt better.

"Yeah, the doctors gave me a lot of medicine. Apparently I have an infection in my arm. They also put me on anti-depressants."

"Maybe everything will improve for you now."

"I doubt it." Then for some odd reason, she decided to tell the truth. "I think I'm going to try again."

Beth rushed over, her eyes wide. "No! Listen, I know we've just met and everything, but if it's something that's happened, you can tell me. We can make it better. Mick, he has a lot of contacts he could-"

"Look, I just want to go inside." She unlocked her door. "I have to come up with a plan to pay for the doctor bills that were passed to my medical insurance, insurance that came with the job that I recently quit! So thank you, that man cannot help me. He tried that once, remember?"

She went inside, and unlucky for her, Beth followed. They sat their purses down. "He has this do-the-right-thing complex."

"Which has no doubt rubbed off on you." Scotia went over to the fridge and looked inside. Nothing. She sighed. "Look, I need to get into the shower--my shower--so, please, you're welcomed to stay, but please don't preach to me. Don't."

As she was about to head down the hall, Beth spoke up. "Wait, you're not going to try now... are you?" Scotia stopped walking. "You shouldn't."

Slowly, Scotia turned to her. "A shower," she said, her voice soft, "is all I want." And it was during that shower that she would look, for the first time since waking up, at her arm. She didn't want to look at the cuts-scars of a failed attempt-but she knew she had to. "You don't have to believe me, but..."

"I don't believe you." Beth backed towards the door.

"No, Beth--"

But Beth was already the apartment and banging on her boyfriend's door. "Mick! Open up! Mick!"

The door wrenched back. A frantic expression on his face, he came to the hall. "What, what?"

"It's Scotia. She just got out of the hospital, I ran into her, and she's going to take a shower and try again, you know, to kill herself. She said she wanted to. I don't-"

Mick didn't to hear anymore. Leaving his company, he ran to find his neighbor. When he did, she was almost in tears.

"And people wonder why I don't trust them! No one trusts me!" Balling her fists, she stomped her foot, as if she was five again. Actually, once when she got upset at age five, she did behave this was and it had stuck ever since. "People don't listen to me!"

"Scotia, shh, calm down. We just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay."

"That's what he said! He didn't care about me before, either! I've learned to not trust first impressions! Stay away!" She backed up as Mick attempted to near her.

Mick held up his hands, defeat becoming clear to him. This was one reason why he laid low to humans, but this was obviously important to Beth, a girl he couldn't refuse. "We believe you, Scotia, just calm down. Please."

"Did I miss something?" It was then that Josef chose to enter. Straightening out the jacket to his suit which undoubtedly cost more than all of Scotia's apartment, he looked around.

She turned her eyes to him. Brushing tears from her cheeks, which were quickly replaced, she sniffed. "I'm not a criminal. I just want to be left alone. Please."

Josef buried his hands in his pockets. Giving Mick a look, he shrugged, probably sending him mental vibes. Mick, who was quick to pick up on his friend's intentions, reached for Beth. Putting her hand in his own, he pulled her from the apartment and shut the door behind them.

Once they were gone, he approached her. Speaking frankly, he told, "They like to save the world. It's their gift and curse, if it can be called that. I call it annoying." He gave a small smile, one she wasn't quick to refuse. He extended his hand. "Josef Kosten, friend of Mick."

She didn't shake his hand, but he didn't seem offended. He merely put his hand back in his pocket and began to sway from heel to toe. "Alright. I really am sorry about him. Mick's a PI, Beth's a former reporter, which she says you know. It is in their nature."

"It's in my nature not to trust, or at least it is now." She waited for him to ask why, but when he didn't, she found it a pleasant relief. "Where you here when Mick took me to the hospital?" He nodded. "So you think I'm crazy too, huh?"

He thought. "Mick understands it more than I do. He hates what he is."

"I don't hate myself," she grumbled, sinking onto the couch, "just parts of me." Again, Josef didn't respond. "I want to shower. I hate hospital showers."

"Yes, well Beth cares. A little too much. So unless you want her hopping in with you, I'd wait until she leaves."

"For the next week and a half, this apartment is mine. She can't tell me what to do in it."

"Are you moving?"

"There's only eleven days left before the first of the month: my next payment is due."

Understanding, Josef nodded. Well, trying to understand he nodded. It had been centuries since he'd really thought about money, and even then, his family had been well-off. He sat down. "Go take your shower. I'll wait for you, the you can come over. They won't mind."

"I don't need a babysitter." None-the-less, she stood and moved towards the hall.

"No, but if there's one thing I know, you do need a friend." As he watched her go, he made himself comfortable. He waited long enough to hear running water. Then he stood and, locking the door as he did, he left.

After all, they were both right: what she needed wasn't a babysitter. Scotia needed a friend.

*

Okay, so I started out a chapter a day, but because I have my Star Trek FF published, I'll be rotated. The next SA chapter update will be on Monday. Hope none of you mind.

~AL~


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, there! Who wants to learn some new stuff about Scotia? Raise hands. Good! Read on, then. But first, roundup of dedications: ****lorig795**** (I know they are! Glad I got that portrayal right.) and ****moonjat54**** (oh. Your jaw will drop when you find out who did it. Of course, I cannot reveal that until later, like chapter 10, or so.) Hope you all like this chapter!**

**(Do I really need to say anything about the disclaimer?)**

6.

Josef continued his journey from Scotia's apartment to Mick's. Once there, he collapsed into the couch with a sigh, a rarity to his flawless façade.

Beth immediately raced to him. "You left her alone?"

Josef returned to his glass of blood. "She wanted to be left alone. You drove her to tears." He took a thoughtful sip. "We're not her parents, Beth."

"But--"

"No, he's right." Mick scrunched up his face. "Did I just call you right?" He shook his head. "She's an adult."

"Barely. She doesn't look much older than eighteen."

"An adult, none-the-less."

As the two engaged in a lovers' quarrel, Josef wrapped his mind around the situation one apartment over. Finally, he interrupted: "I still don't understand. Why does she want to die?"

Beth and Mick both glanced at one another. Surely he didn't mean it. Yes, Josef had been a vampire for centuries, but surely he hadn't lost touch with the human psyche that much. To Mick, it was easy enough to understand; there were now undeniable parts of the past that Scotia couldn't deny. To Beth, it was likewise the same; Scotia felt dirty, a feeling no girl ever wanted to experience.

"What?"

"Nothing," the two snapped together, causing Josef to narrow his eyes. "I'm sure there are things she likes. Right, Mick?" Mick agreed with his girlfriend.

"I suppose, but what?" Josef swished his glass around. To himself, he mumbled, "Maybe I'll send her flowers or something."

"That would be a nice welcome home gift, Josef."

He growled. Stupid super-sonic vampire hearing. "I still don't understand her, granted, I don't really know her. If her job was crappy, she could have modeled. Wait, she's too petite for that."

"You're talking out loud."

"And you're interrupting it." Josef made himself comfortable. "Look, I feel bad for her, actually, I'll really like to kill the bastard that laid a hand on her, but it's no excuse. It's not like she'll live forever with this weight; she's mortal."

"And for some," Mick added, "mortality does last forever."

"Thank you, Gandalf, oh Wise One." Josef rolled his eyes. "Do you think maybe she just has inert suicidal tendencies? I don't understand teenagers. I never have."

"Well, that's good for you, because I'm not a teenager."

Flinching, the three turned. There in the doorway, hair dripping wet, was Scotia. Cautiously, she made her way inside. "I'm twenty-two, not that it's important." She ran her fingers through her hair, accidentally flinging water. "Talking about me?"

"That was a quick shower," Mick said, systematically avoiding the question.

"I didn't want to worry you." Through a penetrating gaze, she looked at Beth. "I seem to be doing that a lot."

For Beth, Mick responded: "Well, you're not worrying anyone now, and I can see that you do look better."

"Yes." She turned to Josef. "So you want to know my poison of depression?" They said nothing, each wondering if she would open up on her own. Finally, plainly, and unflinchingly, she did so. "You know I was raped. That answer is simple, but the details are not. In health books all across America, the correct definition is 'date rape.'" She swallowed, forcing down a few tears. "Yeah, I knew my attacker, quite well, actually."

Beth was quick to rush to her side. "I'm so sorry. You must be terribly frightened right now. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"Yet I did. Now you understand my trust issues. I trusted him, he took advantage of that. It's the last time I let a guy help me."

"But not all men are like that. Some really do have nothing but good intentions." Beth gave a quick look to Mick. "I promise you."

"Oh, in the beginning, yes. This one paid for my apartment, spend lavish amounts of money…" He voice turned bitter. "I guess it was only a matter of time before he'd want something in return." Scotia gave a dry swallow. She exhaled, then stood. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be over here. I'll let you get back to your night. I won't bother you anymore."

"You're not a bother--"

"I really should go. I have… My job is waiting. I have to find a job."

"You don't have a job?"

She shook her head at Josef. "I quit. I didn't think I'd be needing one after…" Shaking her head, she trailed off. "Goodbye." She rushed out, leaving them speechless."

It was Josef who spoke first:

"Which kind of flowers best say 'With Condolences'?"

**Okay, before I go, I have something to discuss. Okay, so I know I have quite a few readers, but I don't have so many reviewers. For my regular reviewers, skip this paragraph; go do your thing. For the rest of my readers, I don't mind the lack of reviews, but how am I supposed to know what you want? Yeah, I have this story planned out, but I like ideas and suggestions. I'm not looking for a beta, just a few people more to review. :) Anyway, expect the next chapter Wednesday. Later!**

/Andiee/


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I actually have nothing to say. I dedicate this chapter to my usual reviewers (who always make me feel Ah-_may_-zing, might I add), moonjat54 and loring794. In this chapter we see Josef being nice! Awww...

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, you know the drill.

Enjoy!

Scotia couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up so well-rested. Sure, her arm still ached dully and her body felt a bit stretched, but her sleep hadn't been interrupted once during the night.

That was the first thing she noticed.

The second was that she hadn't awoken to her own accord; the doorbell had broken her from her sleep.

Her body seized into a tiny ball. What if it was him, him coming to boot her from her apartment or, even worse, apologize? She wondered if she should get up. Common sense told her that it could have been a number of people at the door, but who would be coming at this hour? She looked at her clock. It was barely 9:30.

It was the time that prevailed her to push off the covers. At this hour, she could take care of whoever was at the door and then go grovel for her job back, all before noon.

Sleepily, she grabbed her robe, padded out of her bedroom, went to the front room, and opened the door. There was not him, or even someone she'd ever seen before: it was a man, bearing a large vase of flowers. He popped his head around the bouquet and smiled.

"Miss Lorzetta?" In a way that only a tired, confused person could, she meekly nodded. "Delivery. Could you just sign the paper?" She took the clipboard from under his arm and signed. The man took it back, exchanging it for the flowers. "Have a nice day."

"Y-you too. Thanks." She ducked back inside. Planting the vase on the nearest table, she pursed her lips. So this was how it was supposed to be? On one hand, she wasn't going to be kicked from her apartment, but on the other hand, flowers? This was his apology?

She started to throw them away, but they were so beautiful: white lilies and other flowers in shades of pale pink. She'd never liked pink, but these pales did it justice. She bent her head down and inhaled. Lovely. She snapped back. No, no she would not fall for this trick. No, instead of getting all mushy, she'd march over to the phone, leave him a well-deserved scream fest, and cleanse herself of him once and for all. Yes.

She went for the phone, reached for it--

Riiiiiiing.

And God intervened.

She picked up the telephone. "Hello?"

"Did you get my flowers?"

"Josef?" she asked, disbelief reaching her voice.

"Yes. You got my flowers?"

She glanced at the vase. "Um, yes. Did you leave a card with them?"

"There should be. Are you--"

"Hold on." She sat the phone down and went to the other desk. She looked through the flowers and found a white card. She plucked it out and read:

'Enjoy your day, and if I can help in any way, simply let me know. -J. Kosten'

There it was, solid proof that the flowers hadn't been from The Big Regret, but Joself. Why he would send her flowers, she had no idea, but she wasn't going to question it and feel ungrateful. She went back to the phone.

"They are from you."

"Expecting someone else?"

"No, I--Well, yes, honestly." She heard him exhale. "No, but I'm glad they're from you." Awkward silence. "Thank you."

"Of course, anything for a friend of Mick." Scotia bit her tongue back on saying that Mick and her weren't exactly "friends," and let Josef continue. "Sooo…"

"So? Can I help you?"

"Took the words right from my mouth. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Scotia thought. Half-joking, half-serious, she responded, "Unless you want to pay for my rent, pay for my medicine, and give me a job, no. But the flowers were a nice gesture. Truly."

Josef sighed. "You're not much of a flower girl, are you?"

Was she to answer that honestly? "Apologies come shaped like flowers, sitting in vases, and likely to last just a long." She paused, sinking down to a seated position. "Wait, no, I didn't mean that; it was mean. I really do like them, honestly. It's just that--"

"They make you think of someone else. I understand."

She frowned, words failing her. Did he, did he really understand? It had been a while since she had been understood; at this point, she wasn't sure if it was still possible "You do?"

"Yes, I do. You've been talking to Mick about me, haven't you? Don't listen to him. I can be quite understanding when I want to be."

She almost ventured a half-smile. Almost. "I'll have to remember that." Another awkward pause. "Um, well--"

"Hey, what's your schedule like tomorrow night?" Scotia hesitated to speak. He wanted to know this why? "If it's pretty blank, we could, you know, maybe get together. Go see some artwork. You like artwork, right? All cultured women do."

She dodged the question with, "You're making this analysis based on the assumption that I'm cultured."

"I'm making this anaylsis on the assumption that you're someone that I want to spend time with."

Scotia sat there, feeling quite guilty. She looked up at the flowers, which she imaged to be staring her down. Maybe it was only fair, him giving her a gift and her spending time with him. She shook her head. No, that didn't make sense. Either way, he'd be spending money, something men didn't do for women unless they wanted something in return.

"Plain and simple," he said, interrupting her mental rift.

"What?" her voice was soft and weak, something Josef probably noticed.

"I want to hang out with you, plain and simple."

She bit her lip. "Okay," she stood (was she really about to agree?), "under two conditions, please?"

Josef gave a small laughed. "I've never asked a girl out and she's given me conditions."

"Please?"

"Go on."

"Not a lot of money, and you can't pick my brain."

On the other side of the line, he smiled. "Deal."

"Deal."

"Alright."

"Fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Hanging up, she wondered just exactly what she'd gotten herself into. "Tomorrow."

What?! A date?! So early in the story?! Yes, my dear readers, yes. RaR.

AL


	8. Chapter 8

Check my profile if you're curious as to why it's been so long since an update. Other than that, read and review.

********

Scotia stood in her apartment, pacing back and forth. She waited, anxious. Somehow, between yesterday and today, she found the courage to dress herself up. She was wearing a black dress, one not over-the-top, but one that covered everything up nicely. She was also wearing a deep jacket, one that fell well beyond her wrists. It was going to stay on all night; no one was going to see her bandages.

Bandages. She pulled the sleeve of to momentarily look down at them. The wounds--at least, the physical ones--were healing. Her arm still hurt like hell, but it was healing. Soon, she could pretend that all of this was just a distant dream. She hoped.

The doorbell went off. For the night, Scotia had a game plan: be as rude and distant as possible He'd be turned off, get over his let-me-make-you-feel-better kick, and she could go on with her life. Easy enough. After blinking and taking a few deep breaths, she answered the door.

Leaning against the doorframe, there was Josef. He seemed to be looking down, but as Scotia answered the door, his eyes traveled upward. She looked him over. He was in usual Josef attire: expensive red shirt, expensive black pants. In his right hand, he held a pocket watch. He took a look down at it then slipped it away.

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah." She shut the door behind her, not in the mood to hear any crap. "Let's go."

They made their way down the hall. "Wow, you're not in a rush, are you?" he attempted to joke, quite futilely.

With eyes like daggers, she looked at him. "Look, we'll just get this over, alright, and let's be frank. You're just doing this because you feel sorry for me. I'm okay with that, but you don't have to be nice, too."

"Hey, your night. Just make your request."

Once they were downstairs and in the parking garage, Scotia became frozen. Pursing her lips, she stared ahead. There, obviously Josef's, was a white limo. She looked at him, but all he did was shrug.

"Hey, if I wanted to spend a lot, it would have been the stretch. And I don't feel like driving." Then, without another word, he helped her into the vehicle. Once he was in as well, she had a statement to make:

"You know, usual if a guy wants to get to know a girl, he takes her to dinner."

"I was under the impression I wasn't allowed to get to know you--no picking your brain, remember?"

Oh, he was good. Crossing both her legs and arms, said nothing more until they arrived at the museum. After he helped her out, she whispered a quick "thank you" and they entered the art gallery. As the began looking around, she found herself halfway interested. She'd never been one for art, but the way he pointed pieces out to her and spoke with such knowledge, she couldn't help but follow along.

The stopped. "Oh, now this one's by a new artist, Pierre Gondalynn. It's called Nightmare Five." Without touching, he traced the painting. "Now, are far as vampire artwork goes, I hate it. No argument, but Gondalynn doesn't portray us as creatures of the night, but vigilantes."

Scotia frowned. "Us?"

Flinching at his accidental slip, Josef quickly recovered. "Metaphorical vampires, I mean: humans. I guess humanity isn't all that bad. That's what I meant; that what he means." Making a loop with his arm, he put hers through it and pulled her away to the next display.

"You seem to know what you're talking about."

"I try."

She bit the inside of her mouth as her eyes narrowed. "Can I make a guess?"

"Guess about anything you want."

"You hold some sort of share in this place don't you?" Josef scoff, smiling and doing his best to pretend that notion was absurd. Scotia, however, didn't give up. "You have money--obviously--and you know a lot about newer artists." He said nothing. "You can tell me. Promise not to judge."

He remained quiet for a bit longer before responding: "I put my money in the best places for it."

"Ha!" I smiled, and for once, it wasn't trite or tried. "I'll take that as a yes." The continued on. "You know, I don't really have anything against men with money."

"Oh really? Could have fooled me."

"I don't. It's what they do with said money."

For a moment, Josef said nothing, then, softly, he asked, "Such as what?"

Scotia closed her eyes, trying hard not to think back. She shook her head, swallowing. As her eyes fluttered open, she groaned. Forgetting that she was planning on being rude, she kept her guard up and said, "F-flaunting it around, I guess. I don't like that."

"Noted. Anything else?"

"Well, I guess some people think that with money comes power, power they don't deserve. I don't like people who always feel like they have to be in control."

"Not to be rude, Scotia, but don't you like to be in control?"

"Over my life, not over the lives of others. There's a difference."

"Yes." His voice was distant. "Yes, I suppose there is." They arrived at a backroom. As Scotia looked around, she saw a table that was draped in some very fine cloth, and over that, someone had set out a bottle of champagne. Suppressing a grin, she went over to the table and gently lifted the bottle to check the year. 1929. She sat it back down.

"I thought I said not a lot of money?"

"Well, you just have to make up your mind on whether you like guys with money or not. Here." Pulling out a chair for her, he helped her sit. He then picked up the bottle for himself. Looking at it, he told, "Besides, there was nothing expensive in 1929; that was the year of the crash."

"You seem to be speaking from experience." Yet she left him pop off the cork and pour the both of them each a glass. He then proceeded to pull out a glass bowl that was filled with strawberries. She felt something stir inside of her--happiness, maybe?

"All girls like strawberries, right?"

"And if I told you I was allergic?"

"Then I'd say I'm a large ass for not inquiring and beg profusely for your forgiveness."

She stared at him, trying her best to be tough. However, her face didn't stay like that for long, for she giggled, picking out a strawberry and popping it into her mouth. "Thank you."

"See, Josef Kosten in never wrong."

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes.

"No, it's true. Like, take now for example: you're really torn between trusting me and not trusting me. Aren't you?"

She frowned, dragging her index finger along the rim of her glass. "Anyone could have guessed that," she said after a few moments. She stated at her finger, watching it now trace patterns along the base of the glass. "I'm a depressed person with a complex past--I don't like people, so it makes sense, doesn't it? I don't trust."

"We've both had relationships that didn't have desired results, then."

"Yeah, but you didn't want to kill yourself over the matter, did you?" She scoffed.

"Something like that."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She looked back down. "I know it's not my business, but accidents do happen."

"What?"

"Accidents happen."

Scotia sat there in complete confusion. Wait, was he trying to tell her that her rape was an accident. Her eyebrows knitted and she took her hands from the table. "Not like this they don't. You can't just--I'm sorry, do you know what you're talking about?"

"Not really." He took a drink. After swallowing, he asked, "So how close were you to this guy, anyway?"

Lips pursed, she pushed herself away from the table. She stood. "I want to go home. Now."

"Wrong question."

She couldn't tell whether that was a statement or question. She, quite frankly, didn't care which it was. "Thank you for the flowers. Thank you for this, but I'm sorry, I need to go."

"We just sat down."

"Fine." She grabbed at her purse. "I'll get a taxi."

"That is not necessary and you know it."

"Then take me home." By this point, she was forcing back tears. Her throat felt tight and her heart felt sick. Even worse, her wrist began throbbing.

"Okay, but manners make the girl."

"Please."

"Okay." He stood, abandoning his glass of champagne. "Home it is."

********

Read and review.

AL


	9. Chapter 9

**First off, wow, I did not expect to get so many responses! Thank you; they've really motivated me to continue, and do it a bit faster. I cannot thank you all enough; it was really the boost I needed. I mean, I got comments from people who have never reviewed, and I just feel so honored.**

**So, to show how happy I am, I'm posting three chapters, back-to-back, just for you, the reader. These are mostly conversation chapters, but they're kinda needed to proceed. So, that in mind, sit back and enjoy these 3 chapters. B'bye!**

Disclaimer: Whatever…

*********

"Mick, I'm an idiot."

Mick looked over at his friend in confusion and shock. Josef admitting that he wasn't God? "Do you want to clarify?"

"I said too much, asked too much. I am so stupid!" Groaning, Josef buried his troubles in one of the best places he knew: a glass of blood. "And you know, I missed a bite with my freshie last night for her."

"That must have been painful."

"No, actually it wasn't." Sip. "The strange thing is, I didn't think about drinking Scotia's blood at all last night."

"Wow, big step. So what did you say?" Josef didn't answer. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil."

Mick scrunched up his face. "You know about Dr. Phil?"

"Unfortunately." But he sighed and spoke: "I said it was an accident."

"You're not talking about the rape when you say 'accident,' are you?"

"I wish I wasn't."

Leaning back, Mick whistled. "Wow. You are an idiot."

"Yeah, I know! Thank you." He huffed. "Now it's a matter a fixing it. I could call her, but there's caller ID. I could send flowers, but I don't think she'll like that."

"You really care about her."

"I thought you'd like that, a whole caring-for-humans situation." Mick snorted. "Right. What should I do?"

"Oh, just use that old Kosten charm. That gets them every time."

Josef stared his supposed friend down. "Could you not be like--"

"You?"

"Fine. Like me, for once. I never meant to tell her it could have been an accident; my mouth moves when I'm around a pretty girl and I can't control what comes out." Mick smirked. "What?"

"You're the suave rich one."

"You're rich, too. I'd call you 'suave' as well, but I'm not that comfortable with my masculinity."

"Why do you think she's pretty? She still looks a bit sickly."

"But underneath, she is pretty." Josef stood. "I'll see you around."

"Going somewhere else to wallow in your crisis?"

"Yes. I hear the Stock Market's great for that."

"Suit yourself, you little hedge fund trader. Suit yourself."

*

"I've never seen Josef like this. Not since we were in New York a few years ago, and he introduced us to Sarah." Mick lead Beth into his apartment. They'd just been on a date and were going to spend some more time together. "And ever since he's pulled the plug on her… He's been different, hasn't he?"

"I think he's looking at the world through different eyes," expressed Beth. "He'd never admit it, but he's a victim or mortality, losing people he holds dear. He tries to stay away from that, but with Scotia, he can't."

"Yeah, but why?" He fell onto the couch.

"I think you're not giving him enough credit. He can be nice."

"Josef, are you serious? Stern. Josef can be stern and demanding. And rich, don't forget rich."

"Well, maybe his qualities can be good when he lets them." Mick sighed, still not satisfied. "Would it helped if I talked to her? We don't have to tell Josef. That way, she can contact him first. Then he'll think he's forgiven."

"Do you think that'll work?"

"When have my plans never worked."

Images of Beth's bad ideas flashed through his head, but he chose not to mention them. Instead, he nodded. "Good idea."

"Great, I'll talk to her, explain that Josef was just being Josef, and all shall be forgotten. Now," she sat on his lap rubbing her nose against his, "don't you think I deserve to be reward for all of my brilliancy?"


	10. Chapter 10

"…Next time, don't give the doctor directions to this company. That's insurance fraud."

"Yeah, but--" Scotia found herself staring at a slammed down. "I just wanted my job back." She groaned, kicking her foot lightly to the door. She leaned against it, saying to herself, "I was a proficient worker. I think. Never asked for vacation. Very seldom late." She swallowed hard. "Or so I thought."

She blinked. Despite begging them not to, tears began rolling down her cheeks. Dammit. No job. No insurance. Little money. A life. To her, this was her all-time low.

"Scotia?"

She looked up. "Beth? What are you doing her?"

"Lunch," Beth excused, just a little too quickly. Scotia narrowed her eyes. "The DA's office is just a few blocks from here. I wanted to go to this nice little pizzeria. You can join me if you like. I could use the company."

"No thanks." Scotia passed her, but not one to easily give up, Beth turned and followed.

"Um, Mick said that you went on a date with Josef. How did that go?"

"Terribly. So, it was nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well, what did he do? I mean, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I'm sure he did, but I'm over it. It's fine." Beth continued following, to which Scotia, slumping, grumbled, "You're not going to leave until I eat with you, are you?"

"Look, we're getting to know each other so well." Looping an arm with one of Scotia's, Beth took her into the pizzeria. As the two sat down, she motioned for menus. "So where did he take you?"

"Some art museum."

"Sounds nice."

"I guess, I mean--" She stopped, thinking. What exactly did she mean? She sighed. "He was trying; that much I could tell." Beth raised her eyes brows, but instead of prodding, she simply let Scotia elaborate in her own time. "I guess I shouldn't get mad at him for making a verbal flub. People do that sort of thing." With her elbow on the table, she rested her chin in her palm.

"Drinks?"

Water," she absentmindedly told the waiter. Beth held up two fingers to indicate that she wanted the same thing. He nodded and left.

"You should give him a call."

She shook her head. "He can call me."

"Yeah, but, when Josef likes a girl--" Scotia's interest piqued and she looked up, surprised "--don't give me that look. When he likes a girl, he's different. Don't you get it?" Scotia looked back down, causing Beth to mentally beg her back. So close! "You hold the cards; the chips will fall where you want them to. The choice is yours."

At this, Scotia's eyes flicked up indefinitely. "I control him, you mean?" Beth gave an obedient nod. Huh. The upper hand, the power--she'd never had that in a relationship. 'Well, if you call my acquaintance with Josef a relationship.' As soon as the waiter returned, she practically yanked the cup from him, threw in her straw, and took an elongated sip. She exhaled.

"What can I get you?" Beth said nothing, so the man turned to Scotia. "Miss?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her stupor, standing. "Oh, um, nothing for me. Beth, can you--" Beth handed up a sliver of paper. Scotia took it, examining: Josef's cell number. "Thank you. Excuse me." She took her exit. Leaving the building, she pulled out her phone. As she dialed, she did so with numb, shaky fingers. She waited.

"Hello, this is…"

"Josef!"

"Mr. Kosten's assistant. May I ask who is calling and how you got this number?"

Leaning against the wall, she blinked. "No and no. Can I just talk to him?"

"He's in a meeting right now, but I'd delight in taking a message."

"Yeah, okay, you can take the message that I need to speak with him. Now."

"Miss, that is impossible. As I just told you, he is in a very important meeting--"

"Suicidal girl. Suicidal girl on the line, here." She was at her wits end, and she would do anything to talk to him, even if that meant telling a complete stranger about her, um, condition.

"One moment."

Now that was more like it. "Thank you." She spotted a bench and went to sit on it.

"Hello?"

"Josef!" Her mood brightened. "Uh, hi."

"Hi."

"You're not busy are you?" she asked crossing her legs and switching the phone from one ear to another.

"It's nothing I can't do later. Go on." She said. What did she want to say? "Scotia, are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry. I've been thinking about a few nights ago--"

"Me too."

"Yeah." Her heart sped up. "Ca-can we talk about it?" She watched the passing traffic, paying at attention as to distract herself. "In person, maybe? I'm not really good over the phone."

"Of course."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Sure. Why don't you come by the office?"

"Now? But the meeting, it--"

"Can be rescheduled. I'll text you the directions. Is that good?"

"Yeah." And, for some odd reason, she couldn't keep from smiling. "Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

Scotia walked into the office in complete nervousness. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy, and the décor just made it worse. Why did he always have to show off his money? She groaned.

"There you are."

She turned, not surprised to see Josef coming her way. "I was about to call again. Big building."

"Big career. Come." He offered his hand, which she took with only slight hesitation. He lead her up the elevator, through the hall, and into was appeared to be a very exclusive conference room. He let her take a seat before dimming the already soft lights. She frowned.

"You don't have to do that."

"Brightness annoys me." He sat down. "Now, I believe we have something to discuss." She nodded, but said nothing. "Should I begin?"

"It would be nice."

He looked at her. It would be nice. He leaned back in his chair. "First off Scotia, I didn't mean what I said about…it being an accident."

"I know."

"And as hard as it is for me to admit it, sometimes I speak without thinking, and though I like to think of myself as always right, I--" He stopped, a bit put off. "Did you just say you know?" She nodded. "You know I didn't mean it?

"Yeah. Your choice of words was an 'accident.' Accident forgiven."

"That saves be a lot of words, then." He whistled low.

She stared at him before deciding to ask him a point-blank question. "Have you ever been in love?"

"That's not really pertinent, is it?"

Yes." She wondered on how to go about this, but eventually found the right phrases. "You have an interest in me, that is, unless you're only being nice out of pity." She lowered her voice, ashamed to admit to herself what came next: "And I'm interested in you." 'Even if it's way to early for me to look at men like that again.' In her chest, her heart sped up. "If you were once in love, I want to know what happened to the girl. Why are you talking to her instead of me?"

Josef's eyes traveled to the ceiling, to the table, to the blue carpeting below him; anywhere but Scotia. His jaw clenched; never a good sign. "I've been in love. Once. It was years ago."

"You're not that old, Josef. Can I ask what happened?"

"You can if you don't like fairy tales; there's no happy ending." He cleared his throat. He'd never wanted to forget Sarah totally, but at most, she was in the back of his mind. He kept her in memory, but never brought her up. Now here was this girl that he barely knew, and he was about to tell everything. Everything that he could tell. "She died."

He heard Scotia give an unexpected gasp. At last, his sad eyes met hers. "That's, I mean, she wasn't like me, was she? She didn't--"

"It's not like that. There was a mishap." Again, he cleared his throat. He didn't think talking about Sarah would reopen so many old wounds--wounds that he wasn't particularly glad to face. "She was in a vegetable state until finally I had to pull the plug on her. The ceremony was short; she was the last left of her family. I always tell myself I'll go back to New York--she loved New York--to visit her burial site, but…" He shrugged, tailing off.

"I don't want to upset you, but… Please don't make me go through that again."

Numbly, Scotia sat there. She'd listened to his entire story, and the more he spoke, the more she wanted to reach out to him. Maybe she wasn't the only broken soul in the world; maybe she could help him while he helped her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What was her name?"

"Sarah."

"I bet she was beautiful."

"I think I'm beginning to learn that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, as the old expression goes."

For a few moments, they sat there in silence before Josef brought up a new topic: "I know this might be a bit hard for you to talk about right now, but have you thought about pressing charges?"

"On--?" He nodded. She didn't know what to say.

"I have great lawyer. She'll probably take on the case, even if there's little or no evidence. She a wonder with juries and judges."

"I don't--I don't think I want that. I didn't go to the hospital after it happened because I just wanted to end everything. He hasn't tried to contact me, so I think it's safe to say that he's moved on. He got what he wanted." She felt like an old rag doll, used, abused, and tossed out once her use had been fulfilled.

"You don't want any justice? Mick could--"

"I just want him out of my life. I think he's gone back to France, anyway. I'm glad, but I'm going to have to move out of my apartment. I can't afford that place."

"You'll figure something out," He said, all the while thinking that it wasn't her that was going to be doing the "figuring."

"You know, it's good that we had this talk, but where do we go from here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

Biting her lip, she thought. She knew that she wanted to proceed slowly, but as for calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend, she wasn't like today's youth; she wasn't quick to jump into a relationship, especially right now. "Let me figure some stuff out," she concluded at last. "I have bills to worry about and medicine to pay for, plus I have to go back for another appointment to see if I'm healing. I am. I'm healing, but it still hurts." She rubbed her wrist, something that would now always be habit, with or without bandages. "Let me take of that."

And in a rare moment, Josef did what was right, not what he wanted to do: reaching out, he touched his hand to hers. "There are something's you don't have to go through by yourself."

"I'm not getting a therapist."

He gave a weak exhale. "No. No, and I wasn't referring to a therapist." He stood, giving the words a chance to sink in for her. They eventually did, but not before she was staring down at her hands, which were clasped tightly together. Inwardly, she was crying.

"It's just…we barely know each other. Why do you have such an interest in me?" Her eyes went upward to his. She watched him merely stand there clearly without an answer. "I'm not that interesting of a girl, and you can do much better. Undoubtedly."

"Your life's too short to overanalyze everything, but if you want to get everything squared away with yourself first, go ahead." Then, as a side note, he added, "It's not as if I'm dying anytime soon."

"Don't say that!" Scotia chastised, standing up now. "Don't. If I'm not allowed to talk about my death, no one's allowed to talk about theirs."

"Fair enough." He looked out the window to outside. The sky was turning a light pink, meaning that it was starting to get late. Scotia must have been thinking the same thing, for she told,

"I'm moving out tomorrow. I have a few days left for the month, but I'll be spending them boxing stuff up, so early day tomorrow. I need a full night's rest."

I'll take you home, then." He made up, "I've been meaning to talk to Mick, unless you drove here."

"Taxi."

"Good. Let me go grab my keys."

She waited. Once he was back in the room, beckoning for her to come, she followed, "So, are you going to help me move tomorrow or what?"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all of you that have put me/my story on your alert list, and those of you who reviewed. For those of you who complained, eh, whatever. You're a problem; not me.

Enjoy!

************

12

Using her teeth as scissors, Scotia cut the boxing tape at a desired length. She placed it on the box. Shaking her head to brush her hair out of her face, she pulled the roll of tape from her mouth and huffed. She checked the time. It was well after two, and Josef promised he'd help her. She'd contemplated calling him earlier, but thought against it; it was, after all, a work day.

She looked around. She was surrounded by boxes of all sizes and shapes. She dare not move, otherwise she'd surely trip, fall, and injury herself.

_'Just what I need.'_

A phone went off. Quickly, she thought of where she'd seen it last. Ah-ha! She reached.

"Hello?" It was her landlord. To be honest, she hadn't talked to him since the day she moved it--there was never a need to. Her rent had always been paid not just on time, but in advance. Always. Except for now. "I was just about to get in contact with you, Mr. O'Shannesey. I know you're calling about the rent, and--What? No, I didn't authorize my bills to be changed. I've always ket my account with--

"There was just a man down there? He paid in full for the next two months?" Suddenly in dawned on her what was going it. "Tell me, Mr. O'Shannesey, was this man wearing an expensive suit? Uh-huh. I see. No, it's fine. Yes, I did authorize that. Thank you." She hung up, crossing her arms in a contemplative manner. As she thought, she scoffed. To herself, she muttered, "Unbelievable."

A knock came from the other side of the door. In an overly bright manner, she exclaimed, "It's open," and the person came in.

Josef took one look around the room. "What's with the boxes?"

She decided to play dumb until he caught on. "I thought you were going to help me pack today."

"No, I said I'd help you." He shut the door. "Big difference."

She sighed. "You paid for my rent." There; she'd said in, and in the most matter-of-fact voice as possible. "Why?"

Shifting a few boxes, he was able to sit down on the couch. Alright, he could reply in the exact tone: "You obviously like living here. Don't you?"

"Yeah, but--"

"You said you don't like men who flaunt their money." He shrugged. "I'm not flaunting it. I consider this an investment in your happiness. Now that we're more than aquatinted, I think I have that privilege. It's called trust."

All she could do was repeat herself. "Yeah, but--"

"And besides, there's nothing I can do about it now. I don't think your landlord gives out refunds." Scotia bowed her head. Josef watched her, wondering exactly what the big deal was. He had money. She did not. Because she was human, he figured she'd like that, considering their infatuation with being humanitarians. 'Obviously not,' he thought. She looked completely crestfallen, and for once, he didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sorry?" he tried.

"I'm not mad at you."

He gave a nervous chuckle. "You look mad."

"No. At this point I think it's just better to accept you as stubborn."

"I'll take that as a thank-you." He considered telling he what else he'd done, but decided against it. No, it time he'd tell her that he'd also fronted the costs for her medicine and hospital stay. He'd tell her, but not right now. He stood. "I have to go: meeting in an hour, and I still have to go talk to Mick."

"You seem to always be in a meeting."

"Donate enough money to colleges and you'll get in that spot." He reached out a hand for her. 'Come here."

"What?" But she stood up nevertheless. She looked for a route over to him and eventually found one. She stood before him, wondering what he wanted. "You just got here," she said, somewhat protesting him leaving.

"I know, but I promise to help you unpack what you've unnecessarily boxed. I'll come back later tonight, okay?" She nodded, looking down. "Okay." Leaning forward, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

On the inside, Scotia jumped around. Outwardly, she remained fixated to where she was: her eyes stayed bowed as her eyes were glued to the floor. Her heart gave a baby flutter. She felt him leave her side, but she never said a word.

After all, he'd promised to return. That was good enough.

************

Did you really think she'd be leaving? Great stuff coming in the future, so reviews are much appreciated!

AL


	13. Chapter 13

**Hmm, new chapter, my loves! Actually, I'm posting two night, so this is update I. You know, I must say, I like where this is going. I mean, duh, it's like sending myself to the brig every time I post, wondering what you'll all say, but it's okay. I'm in a good mood, I guess****. So how many chapters do I think I haveleft? Oh, I dunno, but we have at least…seven? Maybe? Who knows; I'm only on chapter 15 myself.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and, uh, try not to drop your jaw in chapter fourteen. Lotsa stuff goes on there that I can't wait for you to discover.**

*************

13.

"Wait, you did what?"

"Honestly, my bank account isn't going to even notice the money is gone." Josef played around with his cell phone as he waited for the lecture that was bound to come spilling from Mick's lips. "I make too much money as it is."

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day: Josef actually being generous with his money."

"I'm very generous with my money, thank you."

"Yeah, when it puts you in the public eye." Josef stared up, but said nothing. "I suppose you're not even going to notice her hospital bill, either?"

"Nope. C'mon, Mick. You'd do the same for Beth."

"We've been dating for years, and I've known her since she was a little girl. It's different."

"Yet the same."

"So have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?" Mick gave him a you-know-exactly-what look. Josef sighed. Alright, so he knew what; he'd just been hoping to avoid the subject for as long as possible, which was odd for him. He'd never been ashamed of being a vampire, except for when he blamed himself for Sarah's death. No, he wasn't like Mick, who was constantly searching for the cure.

"It hasn't come up yet. I've only known her for a few weeks."

"But you will tell her?"

"It always comes up, doesn't it?"

"Most of the time." Mick watched as his friend continued to grip his cell in an expecting manner. "I'm sorry, is someone suppose to call you?"

"Sort of, but I can call her." Mick raised his eyebrows; Josef locked his phone and put it away.

"Her? Scotia?"

"No, it's--" His phone rang. "Hold on." Standing, he pulled out his phone and walked away from his friend. He glanced at Mick before turning his back to him. In a whisper, he said, "Talk to me."

"I'm here. You did say today, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a half an hour or so. Make yourself at home. There's a few others there if you need help finding anything. Just give me thirty minutes."

"I'm nervous."

"I understand that, but I can't do anything about it. Take a nap or something." As he spoke, he didn't know it, but Mick was sneaking up on him, listening with the keenest of ears. "I'll see you in a few." He hung up and turned. He flinched. "What?"

"What was that about?"

"I have a meeting."

"At your house? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" He said nothing. "Josef?"

"Huh?"

Mick scoffed. "I don't know what you're doing, but if it involves ruining whatever you have going with Scotia--"

"Her name's Orly, and she's a freshie."

"Another one?!"

"With her, I'm rotating between three. Different tastes for my different taste buds. You should try it sometime. Oh, I forgot, you're too afraid to feed off Beth."

"I'm not--And this isn't about me. I need to go."

"You should tell her."

"Telling Scotia that I'm a vampire isn't something I think I should be doing this early on."

"Right," Mick sarcastically agreed, "you wait until she's deeply in love with you, then you tell her, and she decides that she doesn't want you anymore. Now, by this time you've been dating quite sometime, so after you breakup, you'll want to mope for a few months, to which I'll have to--"

"I get it, thanks." Josef walked towards the door, trying his best to disregard what Mick was cramming in his ears. Notice: tried. "But if I tell her now, I don't know what she'll do; she might take to the media for all I know."

"You really think she's like that?"

Of course he didn't, but he wasn't about to let Mick know that. "I've got to get going." He reached for the door. Just as his hand touched the knob, his friend told,

"She's not Sarah, you know." His voice was soft, causing Josef to pause. "Even if you tell her, she might not want to be turned, if that's what's concerning you." Josef inhaled rather deeply, not saying a word. He didn't trust himself to say a word. Instead, he listened.

"But rest assured, you'll end up telling her, because it'll be better to let her know yourself that have her find out on her own. Rest assured, she'll be crushed if she does. Rest assured, you'll regret not telling her. Rest assured."

*************

**Continue to update II...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update II of the night. Author's note in chapter 13.**

**************

14.

Her apartment was still hers. She was relieved, but at the same time confused. She wasn't sure what to think. It had been a few days since the event, and she still was in a space of boxes. Currently, she sat in her bedroom, feet dangling over her bed and propped on a crate, and her head leaning back against a pillow. Her world was quiet; all she could here was her clock ticking, a sound she was trying her best to ignore.

"Oh my gosh, shut up!"

Standing, she went to the clock and pulled it off the wall. She yanked out the batteries before putting it back. She listened.

"Much better."

She was on her way back to her bed when another noise assaulted her ears. The telephone. Groaning, she went over to it and stared it down. Maybe, she thought, if she stared long enough, it would explode…

It continued ringing.

…Or maybe not.

Sighing, she picked up the receiver. "Yes?" Then, before she could hang up, she shuttered at the voice she heard.

"Bonjour, Scotia, and how are you?"

She nearly dropped the phone. No. No it couldn't be him--she wouldn't let it be him. All of the sudden, she was seized with fear and found herself unable to speak. This didn't put off her caller, though, for he merely gave a soft chuckle.

"Still quiet as always, I see."

"What do you want?" she whispered, her voice barely loud enough for her to hear, let alone the person she was talking to who was literally thousands of miles away. However, he'd always had impeccable hearing, and this was no different.

Just to catch up, mon amore, and see how you are."

"I'm not your love anymore."

"Semantics, cherie."

"And I'm not your dear."

"You didn't seem to mind when I was paying that very expensive rent."

"'Was,'" she repeated, now losing ground fast. Her heart rate increased dramatically and her palms began to sweat.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Instead of replying, she did the only logical thing: she hung up. As soon as she did, though, the ringer met her ears again. She answered. "Hello?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Scotia. Not very nice."

"Lance, I don't want to ever talk to you again!" She was trying to remain calm, but that was an impossible feat. She trembled. "You can do whatever you want as far as I'm concerned, but leave me be."

"Why don't you come out to France, darling, and we can discuss it here? There's a plane ticket at the airport if you can get there. First class."

"I'm not interested."

"What a shame. I figured you would be."

She again hung up, this time pulling the plug from the jack. She stood there, her ears ringing and her heart speeding up even more. She looked around, not trusting herself to move. She moaned.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? God, what am I--?"

Before she knew what she was doing, her keys were in her hand, the door was closing behind her, and she was waiting on the bus to take her away.

*

She raced up the stairs. No one was going to stop her from seeing him. No one or nothing. She wanted to see him--no, she needed to see him. She banged the door.

"Josef! Josef, please, I--!"

Through her force, the unlock door pushed open. She calmed herself down and pushed the door open further.

"Josef, I--"

But what she heard maid herself stop. From the other side of the door came giggles, very feminine giggled. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Josef?" Finally, she pushed the door open all the way and nearly fainted at what she saw:

Sitting on the couch was Josef, putting he wasn't sitting alone. With him was a tall, thin brunette with a short, sparkly green dress. She was gorgeous, something that didn't escape Scotia's notice. They were sharing drinks, and his hand was on her wrist.

She whimpered. Two strikes in a row.

She began backing up. Neither of them noticed her, so, fearlessly, she told,

"I'll come back later. Shall I?"

Josef jumped up. "Scotia!"

But it was to late. She was already gone.

**************

**Oh. Whoa. Right. Hmm. Well, what happened? We discovered Scotia's ex, which I believe to be far more important to anything dealing with Josef. Did you miss it? Scroll back up. Now, if you're an avid fan, you could have seen it coming. If you haven't watched the series in a while, wiki the series, noting "The Mortal Cure." Review and I'll try to see you in a few days!**

**/AL/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi. Read, Review. Take the poll. Love you all.**

***************

15.

"Go away."

"Scotia, just let me come in."

"Go away."

"I'll stand here all night if I must."

"Don't care."

"Just unlock the door."

Did she really have to say it again?

Scotia sat up. For the past several hours, she'd been drowning herself in movies that she couldn't even focus on while Josef stood outside her apartment door graveling. She'd ignoring him up until now; she'd ignored him up until the point that he no longer could be ignored.

"Josef, right now is not a good night. Too much has happened. Please. Just. Go. _Away_!" She flopped back down, tears rolling down her face as she did so.

Lance calling. Josef cheating. Did God have something against her currently? And the worst was Josef. Though she was terrified of Lance, he was thousands of miles away; he couldn't hurt her from there, but Josef…what was she supposed to do about that? The were a couple, weren't they? And Miss Thin, Sparkly Green Dress had to ruin that. The very thought made her sick.

"I hate you," she whispered, so quietly that she didn't even hear herself.

"I'd like you to give me a chance before hating me."

She frowned. "You heard that?" she asked, perplexed.

"Good hearing." He gave a light tap on the door. "Now can I come in, please?"

She bit her lip. To let him in or not let him in. She had a feeling that she shouldn't, but his voice had been so pleading, so sorry. To herself, she shook her head, thinking, 'Don't be naive, Scotia; don't let him hurt you.' And that was all it took for her wall of defense to go back up.

"I don't want to see you!" she punctuated. "I don't ever want to see you again! I'll pay you back for the rent, but just go away."

She listened for his reply, but none came. She frowned. Why wasn't he begging? Where was the pleading?

"Josef?"

Again, she yielded the same result. Standing, she went to the door and put her ear up to it. "Josef?" She put her hand on the doorknob. After twisting the lock, she pulled back the door every-so-slightly and jumped at who she saw.

"Hey."

"Mick!" She pulled the door back all the way. "Where's--?"

"Uh, he'll be back in a minute." Giving his usual small smile, Mick balled his hands and pocketed them. "So how are you?"

"Shitty," was appropriate, but she decided to censor herself: "Great." She swallowed. "Just, uh…peachy." She crossed her arms. "Yourself?" She looked down the hall. Okay, so she was making polite conversation, but what she was looking for a Josef. Where had he gone?

"I'm alr--"

"Did Josef come get you?"

Mick scoffed. "Nice to see you too, neighbor."

"I--" She looked at him, frowning. Softly, she told, "Sorry, I just--" But he held up his hand to stop her.

"It's fine. Really. Let's just say you both are loud."

"Sorry about it."

He leaned against the doorframe. "So what did my good friend Josef do this time?"

"He--"

But Josef had returned to make his case: "He didn't have enough time to explain himself." He walked over, attracting both Mick and Scotia's attention. He acknowledged Mick first. "I'm going to take you advice," he told, causing Scotia to cock her head to the side. He looked at her. "Scotia."

Mick suddenly jumped in. "Josef! This might now be the time."

"Good time as ever. It would come up, didn't you say?"

"Yes, but--"

"Then let me do this." Mick didn't move. "Go." Finally, Mick took off, leaving the two alone. Josef took in a deep breath.

As Scotia stared at him, the tears were back in her eyes. "What?" She swallowed, anxious for his response. "What?!"

"Scotia, I…" He trailed of, cleared his throat, met her eyes. "I'm a vampire."

*

FRANCE

"Se leves," the man growled, opening the door to his sister's room. He flipped on the lights, causing her to squint.

"Quel voulez-vous?"

He repeated himself: "Get up."

She stood, rubbing her roped wrists together as she did. She gave a small cough.

"Are you interested in seeing Monsieur St. John again?"

The girl's eye showed a fire, a fire that had long ago been put out. "Frère--"

He went to her, untying her wrists. Like a slap to the face, he gave a side-smile. "You couldn't have broken that."

"Oui, mais--"

"Get some clothes." He headed towards the door. "We're going to California."

***************

**First off, thank you all so much for the reviews! It feels like I got so many from the last two chapters and I love, love, love it!**

**Moving on: so, Josef admits to being a vamp. It had to happen eventually, didn't it? Now there's something I ask of you. Should Scotia already know that he's a vampire? I've debated and debated, and debated, but I can't decide, so I'm putting her response to "I'm a vampire" in your hands! Here's what to do:**

**Respond yes or no in your reviews, or sent me a pm on here.**

**The question is "should Scotia already know that Josef is a vampire?" So if you have an account here on FF, you can vote as many times as you want through PM! If you don't have an account, at least respond via the review botton.I look forward to what you want to happen. And vote; it'll impact the next chapter!**

**AL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whoa! New chapter. So, so, sorry about the wait; it's been well over two months I think, and that is not acceptable, I know this. But, hey, the ending of this chapter is pretty good if I can say so. I was very apprehensive about it, but I put in some Goo Goo Dolls after listening to "As Time Goes Bye" and what we have is a product of two lovers embracing. There definately more to come, especilly know that I have the last two paragraphs written. I know in what direction I want this to go.**

**Thank you to everyone that left reviews, put me/ _SA_ on alert lists, and in general didn't give up. Next chapter should be up sooner than this one, and, and always review. I love you all and you mean so much! Oh, and for those who left their opinion about whether Scotia knowing that Josef was a vamp, thank you--it helped in plotting this chappy.**

**Enjoy!**

****************

16.

"Scotia, I'm a vampire."

Josef waited. He watched her, calculating her actions. This was one way that his vampire senses would never help him; he'd never see into her mind. Finally, she swallowed, opened her mouth, and whispered, "I know."

"Not a bad vampire though, but a--" He stopped himself. "You know?"

She nodded. "I put two and two together. " She moved out of the doorway, beckoning him inside. He followed, and the two were soon on the couch. That didn't last long however, for Scotia was soon back up and pacing.

"I didn't know forever, but, the hearing, the--" She flinched "--scent of blood." She paused. "That's how the two of you found me: it was the scent of my blood, and it wouldn't be difficult to break the door lock. I knew I locked the door. Tonight…" She sighed. "He called."

"Your ex-boyfriend?" She nodded, watching him in the way that Josef'd watched her just moment ago. He was more concealing than she was; it was impossible to read him.

"He didn't say what he wanted, and I didn't want to know." She fell down, collapsing onto the couch. Originally she had no plan on telling, but he was revealing a little about him, something she hadn't expected him to do for quite sometime. "He called from France--"

"France? He's French?" She not, torn between whether to cry or not. To be honest, she was frightened. Frightened about why, after all these weeks, he'd called. Why did he call. "You're shivering."

She looked down at herself. Indeed she was. Leaning back, she grabbed a blanket.

"You know, Sarah, she knew I was a vampire."

Scotia looked up. "You're easy to read then."

"Kostan, easy to read. No. No." He shook his head, giving a weak smile. With his hands buried deep within his pockets, he sat down, leaving space between the two of them. He'd meant to feed earlier, but obviously that had been interrupted. Getting too close to her right now might have disastrous consequences. "Did you research this, or--?"

She shook her head. "I didn't have to." He waited almost a full minute for her to elaborate. "I knew from experience."

That certainly did grab his attention, ad he grabbed her. Alarmed, fear struck her face as he gripped her shoulders. "Josef," she said, trying to pull away, but with much failure. He grip tightened. What was wrong with him?

"Experience?" he repeated.

Ah, so that's what was wrong. She nodded. "I assumed that's what you were doing earlier, about to feed, but, I mean, us--"

He swiftly let her go. "I didn't mean that!" he said, his voice a bit stronger than he'd intended. He huffed before realizing what she'd meant. "You want me to…"

"I thought that's what being in a relationship with a vampire entailed." With cheeks flushed red, she looked down.

Josef sat there, completely dumbfounded. "Relationship." He swallowed hard. "Relationship." He repeated the word over in his head, each time making the word more pronounced. Whatever they had--whatever they were--they'd never discussed it, not out loud, anyway. Finally, he found it within himself to turn to her.

She was still looking downward, but with the reach of a hand, he changed that. Placing his fingertips under chin, he turned her face towards his. She blinked, pushing back premature tears. She was a bit on edge; he gave a hollow chuckle.

What he said would have surprised Mick, let alone himself: "Yeah, I suppose it does."

Scotia could help herself--she giggled, falling into his arms. He didn't push her away and her pulse, which had been racing for several hours, finally began to slow. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him. But then, despite her newfound happiness, something nagged in the back of her mind and found its way to her lips: "What do we do know?"

"About what?" Though, he knew what.

"Do you always feed off humans, or do you…raid blood banks or something?"

"Humans." Then, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"This phone call. Do we have anything to worry about?"

Opening her eyes, she looked up to his. "He won't come," she decided. "He'd be crazy to bother me."

"Crazy as hell."

Oh how wrong they both were.

****************

**RaR, my loves. At most, you'll only have to wait two weeks for chapter 17. Oh, and in case you were wondering, we'll have at least 21 chapters, in all, when we're done. Hopefully I'll finish strong at chapter 23. Sequel? I've learned to rule nothing out.**

**AL**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well look at that: a brand new chapter. Record timing, on my part, I'm proud to say. Not much to say, except the usual:**

**Enjoy!**

*****************

17.

"You need to go." As she whispered, she looked up at him. He was tired, that she could visibly tell. It was in the early hours of the morning; he'd stayed with her, and it hadn't taken much convincing on either part.

He shook his head, his eyes never crossing, but coming very close. "You haven't answered a few of my questions," he told, suppressing a yawn.

"I've told you what I know of vampires."

"How did you meet your last boyfriend."

Scotia groaned inwardly. Not this. She didn't want to talk about this. "Should I ask about Sarah, then?"

He frowned. "Fair enough."

She snuggled closer to him. He inhaled, and when she looked up, his eyes were closed. Immediately, she pulled away from him. As if something had been ripped away from him he popped open his eyes. They were darker than usual, which caused Scotia to back up even further. "Josef, you really should go."

He seemed to understand and agree. But as he went to stand, she reached out, grabbing his arm. "Unless…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes went down to her own arm. She tilted it, pushing the forearm upward. It was suggestive; if she couldn't say it, then she would have to act it.

Josef drew back. "No." He wouldn't. He couldn't. He shook his head.

She stood. "But didn't you say--"

He gave her wrist a gentle kiss. "Not yet." He headed for the door.

She looked down at her wrist where his lips had been moments prior. The skin was slightly cold as she ran her fingers over it… She snapped out of it, and by the time she did, Josef was already one foot out the door. She raced after him. There was only one thing she wanted to know: "When?"

He didn't want to have this discussion right now; he wanted to feed, and after then, when he had more patience and energy, he'd talk to her about this. And then, for some reason, deep within his core, he shook, mentally kicking himself for it. Why was he so nervous about this?

Josef Kostan didn't get nervous. What the heck?

Scotia, though, didn't push the matter. She wasn't sure if she wanted someone biting down into her wrists again anytime soon. Absentmindedly, a hand went up to her wrist and forearm and she touched the area. Raised bumps of scars, both caused by herself and by others, met her fingertips. Looking down to her feet, she gave a slight nod.

"I understand," she whispered.

"Do you?"

She looked him in the eye.

Well, she didn't understand all of it, but-- "Yeah." She shook her head in a reassuring manner, trying on a smile. She gave him a tiny push out the door. "Go. Rest. That little fridge you have is there for a reason."

He gave her a quizzical look. "How do you know about the--?"

But before he could even get out the last word, she shut the door behind him and locked it. She placed her forehead on the door, with her eyes closed, and took a few calming breaths. When she was fine, she left from the door, deciding that it was time for her to go to bed as well.

Double-checking the lock, she went into her bedroom. After throwing off her clothing and shimmying into her pajamas, she hopped into her bed. However, when she was about to turn off the light, it was then that it happened:

The phone rang.

She bolted up. Perhaps it was Josef, calling to check up on her? No. No. He'd only left moments ago. Maybe it was Mick, calling to ask if Josef was still over. Against her better judgment, she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"How long do you think it will take a person to get from New York to California?"

Her heart pounded, and she found herself witnessing the same feeling of not being able to move that she'd felt so many times before. She swallowed. Somehow, she managed to throw the phone away from her. She wanted to ran after Josef--call for him--anything!--but she found herself unable.

She whimpered. All she could do was reach behind the nightstand and unplug the phone from the wall.

She fell back, her head hitting the pillow. Her body automatically formed a fetal position…

All she could do was cry.

*****************

**RaR, my little lovable, huggable readers. Don't know when the next chapter will be ready for your view consumption, but here's to hoping that it's soon!**

**AL**


	18. AUTHOR NOTE Chapter 18

Hey everyone. First off, so sorry that you haven't heard from me in a few months. Being in college, I don't have as much time to write as I'd like. Also, I did, for the very first time, National Novel Writing Month. If you're not sure what that is, go to

I'm so glad that I'm picking up new readers weekly, and that people are still requesting more chapters. It really makes me feel great. With NaNo over and Christmas break in about two weeks, I'll soon have a full month off to dedicate to SA, which means a lot more chapters. Until then, read this one, and enjoy. As always, I appreciate comments.

For my American readers, hope you all had a wonder, safe Thanksgiving. See everyone in a few weeks!

.org but basically I had to write a 50,000 word novel in 30 days. It was very trying and tiring, but I did it.

******************

The next morning, or, rather, the next afternoon, Scotia awoke feeling fairly okay. Only "fairly" because Lance was still in her mind. She tried to push him out, but it was now useless--until this problem was solved, she'd always be thinking about him.

She got out of bed and stretched. All was quiet. All was…normal. Well, at the time. Just as she was about to slip into her robe, she paused. Sensing something, she went into the front room and waited. She stared at the front door.. Someone was on the other side. She wasn't exactly sure what told her so, but she trusted her judgment.

Cautiously, she went to the door, putting her hand on the knob. She checked the lock; it was secure. Finally, she looked through the eyehole…

"Beth!"

She opened the door. Sure enough, there was Beth, a large smile on her face, and an even larger package in her hands.

Scotia looked at it, pointing. "What's that?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Beth said, letting herself in. She relinquished the box.

There was a note attached:

'Sweets for my sweet because I can't buy her flowers.

-J'

She snorted. "So cheesy."

Beth was looking over her shoulder. "Mmm, candy. Don't think it wasn't expensive, though."

Scotia opened the box. Sure enough, it was chocolate--a vast amount, to be exact. And if this was not enough, the script on the box read GODIVA.

"I've always wanted to try Godiva," she told herself. "How would he know that?"

"He's Josef--with his cash and his resources, he can figure out anything. What's wrong with flowers?"

To herself, Scotia grinned. Flowers. Josef had actually remembered her dislike of flowers. She couldn't believe it, but at the same time, she wasn't surprised. "Just a little joke between us."

"Suit yourself. Those look good."

Scotia held out the box. "Help yourself."

Beth did. After grabbing one of the truffles, she sat down. "Rough night?" Scotia frowned, blinking, causing Beth to tell, "I might have heard it through the grapevine."

"Ah, by 'grapevine' you mean Josef told Mick, who in turn told you."

"Something like that. So what happened."

With a sigh, Scotia proceeded with the details; she began with the phone call, walking in on Josef, and the two finally resolving it all. She even mentioned him telling her about being a vampire, to which Beth only seemed mildly surprised. When she was through, Beth cocked her head to the side, saying:

"There's only one thing you've left out. The name of the boyfriend."

"What?"

"The one who keeps calling you. The one that obviously isn't going to leave you alone any time soon. That guy."

"It's not important. Is it?"

"You clearly don't know Josef." She took another truffle. "I used to think that Mick was super protective of me--and he is--until I was around Josef and he'd talk about Sara. That's protective."

"Two different things, though."

"Maybe, but not to him." She bit into the truffle. "You know, these are really good." Scotia humored her, taking a piece for herself. She stated expectantly. "Well?"

Looking to her feet, Scotia sighed. In a voice barely audible, she told, "I don't--Why does it matter? He's not important to me anymore. Josef is--" She stopped herself, trailing off without knowing it.

But Beth noticed. "Go on." She nudged her friend.

"Josef is important."

The room got deadpan quiet. Beth's chewing slowed; Scotia's heart beat faster. Neither said a word, but they were both thinking the same thing. In the end, two minutes later, it was Beth who voiced their thoughts:

"Then he has a right to know. Even if it's not… 'important.' To him, it obviously is."

Scotia knew that what she was saying was true, but she chose not to respond to it. In stead, she reached for another chocolate and shoved it in her mouth. When Beth stood, she looked at her, quite confused. "Where you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I came to see Mick. I saw the box outside and figured I'd hand deliver it. Wasn't that sweet of me?" She smiled, heading for the door.

Popping up, Scotia followed her. "You just got here."

Beth turned. "Scotia. Call him. He'll be happy to hear your voice--he'll want to hear your voice."

"Yeah but--" But before she could continue, Beth had shut the door in her face.

******************

Reviews, comments, and concerns welcome, as always!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone!! First off, thank you so much for being patient with me. Not only do I have veteran readers who have been with me since the very beginning, but I have people who are still picking the story up and joining us where we are! Thanks!

Chapter 19. Let's so. Oh, it's a chapter we've been waiting on. I guess. I dunno. I hope I'm writing this how I planned it; I mean, this one's in order, but I left my notes in my dorm, so I'll be making this up as I go… Oh well.

I love reading comments--keep them coming! Enjoy!

*******************

"Hi."

"Josef."

He held up a bag of food. "Surprise." She moved out of the doorway and he stepped inside. "Since the vampire doesn't eat, he decided to bring food for the human who does eat."

"The vampire is talking in third person." She took the bag, looking inside. "What is it?"

"Chinese from San Francisco."

She knitted her eyebrows. "We're not in San Francisco."

He shrugged. "Yeah, your point being?"

She shook her head, closing the door. "Well thank you then." Going into the kitchen, she put the bag down and began pulling out the boxes. "Have a seat." But she didn't have to tell him; he was already on the couch, making himself comfortable. As she opened the few boxes, she found herself growing uneasy. She had to tell him; she needed to tell him the truth.

As this weighed on her mind, she found herself fumbling, unsure of what she was doing. Soon, Josef was up, standing behind her, and looking over her shoulder. He frowned.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, turning to him. She put on an overly-happy smile. "Yeah, Fine." She went back to opening the boxes.

"Scotia?"

"What?!" She cringed. "Um, yeah?" She pulled out two plates, then, remembering, put one back. She grabbed a fork.

"Hey." He touched her back, causing her to turn around. She looked up at him, guilt filling her heart and Beth's word's filling her head. "We're okay? Right?"

"Right. A-okay." She dipped her out some food, looking around. Clearly Josef thought she hadn't eaten in days, judging by the amount of food.

"Well, I can tell you're lying, but I'll let you have it."

"Thanks." She brushed her hands together, finally able to face him. "Let's just, um, forget our pasts. Okay? Both of us. At least, for now."

He nodded, trying his best to pry into her mind. He was unsuccessful, of course, but it didn't stop him from looking. Finally he nodded. "Fine. Sounds good to me." He kissed her cheek.

"Excuse me." She walked past him, going to the bathroom. On her way there, she stopped. She looked back to him. "Um, telemarketers have been calling all day," she lied, "So just don't answer the phone." He nodded. "Thanks." She went into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She was tense, but really had no reason to be. She pinched her cheeks. It wasn't necessary to nervous around Josef; he'd never done anything. It had to be Beth, insisting she have a conversation with Josef. Honestly, he really need to know his name? Scotia didn't think so, but still…

The phone rang. She froze, waiting to tear from the bathroom and rip the phone line from the wall if Josef answered it. Apparently, though, he'd listened to her and wasn't going to pick up the phone. It rang four times, and then stopped. Scotia relaxed. Four times was sufficient for someone to give up their call. She went back to fussing with her face.

Meanwhile, Josef stared over at the phone. He was going to leave it be, just as she'd asked. However, his intentions changed on the phone's third ring. Leaving the kitchen, he went into the living room and, before the phone could ring a fifth time, he answered it.

"Yeah?" No one answered. He looked down at the caller ID, but it said "Name Withheld". He tried again. "Lorzetta home. Is there anyone --"

A soft chuckle came. "Well I'll be."

He frowned. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can help me by putting my petite belle fille on."

French. Josef had always detested the language. His grip on the phone tightened. "Who is this? Scotia's busy right now. She's not here. I am."

"What a pity, but for some reason I don't believe that."

Josef looked down the hall. Scotia was still in the bathroom, oblivious to his voice. He put his back to the hall. "Are you the bastard ex-boyfriend?" His blood boiled. He didn't need to hear anything to know the question to his answer; it was basically rhetorical.

"Well, if you'd like to think of me as such, sure."

"Listen you bastard if you call here, come here, or even think of contacting Scotia in anyway I'll hunt you down and --"

"I'm shocked at you… Josef."

Josef froze. Hearing this person, hearing him say his mane, it dawned on him who he was talking to. In a rage, he nearly crushed the phone between his fingers. "Lance," he muttered, his voice dark and stormy. "What are you doing--"

"I should ask the same of you. So, I see little Scotia has moved on. That's comforting. I was thinking about paying her a little visit."

"You better not."

"Coraline's with me as well. I figured she could visit Mick, I could talk to Scotia, it would be like one big happy reunion. You're invited, of course, but you must stay a few feet away. I don't want any trouble."

"You--"

"And what would the great Josef want with a human, anyway? We could share her, but that's probably in bad taste for you."

"I don't--"

"Josef." But it wasn't Lance that had interrupted him. Spinning around quickly, he saw Scotia. She looked so small, fragile, and panicked. "W-who are you talking to?"

Quickly, he hung up the phone. He rushed down the hall, going into her bedroom. She followed, confused. "Get a coat, anything you might need or what you want for a few days. Five minutes." He'd pulled a bag from her closet and had begun tossing clothes in.

"What're you-- Where are we…" She understood, but she didn't want to admit it. Until the words fell from his lips, she'd continue to deny.

"Lance? It's Lance?!"

She'd never heard him sound so angry. Backing into the corner, she whimpered. His jaw clenched. "Scotia, no I didn't mean it that way." He took a few cautious steps towards her, hoping to calm her down. He hadn't bothered, though, for soon Scotia had decided to stand up for herself.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes. Yes, Scotia, it does." He continued to pack the bag. Once it was to its full capacity, he zipped it up, slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She yanked her wrist back.

"Getting you out of here." To Josef, it was obvious. It was as if he'd stopped thinking and his masculine sense to protect her as well as his animalistic urge to guard what was his had taken over. Again, he grabbed her and started pulling her from the room. Scotia, though, didn't seem to want to go.

"Josef, stop it." He didn't listen. "Stop." He looked back at her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Scotia--"

"No, I…" She adjusted her clothes, which had been altered in Josef's haste. She stepped closer to his. She could tell he was taking the situation more serious that she was. Gently, she touched his face. He was hot, but she'd gotten used to the feel of vampires. "I know you're just trying to keep me safe and that's so sweet of you, but I'm staying here."

"Lance is coming here."

She sighed. "I meant to tell you who it was, but I didn't think you'd know him."

"Yeah, we all run the same circle us vampires."

She ignored that comment. "He's been saying that he's coming for weeks now. I don't want to face him --it almost makes me cry thinking about it-- but I'm not going to run away from him. I don't need to."

Josef stared at her. He grabbed onto the hand the was touching his face and leaned onto it. He breathed in slowly. He kissed her hand. "Why do I have a feeling I'm losing a losing fight?"

"Because you are."

"When did you get so brave, anyway?"

She smiled, and this time it was genuine. "I dunno. I just feel safe. Protected."

"You are what you feel." He kissed her hand for the second time before bringing it down and linking it with his. "I'm staying here tonight. That's a give in."

"Fine." She leaned a cheek on his chest. She exhaled in content.

He agreed. "Fine."

*******************

Oh look at that: Josef knows. Finally, right?

RaR, of course. Don't worry; there'll be a new chapter before Christmas. Is it/has is snowed where you are?!

AL


	20. Chapter 20

As promised, a new chapter before the holiday (of course, for some of my non-US readers, it's already Christmas, but we go by my time zone). This'll probably be the last for 'o9, unless I get bored, which is quite possible. Who knows.

Also, I noticed that I have six readers from Slovenia. Okay, I have readers from all over the world, but this was a country I'd never heard of until I looked at my reader traffic. Awesome. I dunno. I just thought it was cool.

And for those of you thought Josef took the news very well (which he did), don't worry; it'll all make sense next chapter. Not this one, but 21. Can't wait to get there!!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Scotia woke up alone. She bolted up and looked around. Josef was nowhere to be found. As she pushed the covers off her body, she thought she heard the shower. She listened. Yep, someone was definitely taking a shower.

She stood, going to the bathroom. She leaned against the door and knocked. The water soon cut off, but Josef didn't come out. Figuring he wouldn't mind, she opened the door and went in. "Josef?" She drew back the shower curtain and gasped.

There was Josef, but he was leaning against the wall and, by the mist that was rolling out, Scotia realized that he'd had the cold water on high. She felt his skin, which was still warm. Suddenly she realized what was wrong.

"You didn't sleep in a freezer last night." Quickly, she grabbed him a towel and helped him out. She jumped into the kitchen, getting a bowl and dumping as much ice into it as possible. She returned to him.

The towel was situated around his waist, but barely and loosely. "You need to go home and sleep," she said, grabbing a few cubes and handing them to him. But he disagreed, shaking his head.

"I'm okay."

She had to stifle a small giggle. She placed an ice cube on his chest and swirled it around. He sighed, leaning back. Realizing just exactly what she was doing, she blushed. This could have easily gone in a direction that she wasn't ready for it to go in. She let go of the ice --but he was there to catch it--- and turned.

Josef must have caught on. "Um, I'm gonna go get my clothes." He went past her.

"Wait! Where are they at?"

"Your room still." He went out in the hall.

"Wait, so you were walking around my apartment naked?!"

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Sorry you were asleep."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." She was about to shut her bedroom door to let him get dressed in privacy, when she stopped herself. In the condition he was in, weakened and probably worn out and tired, she'd have to help him. Biting her lip, she went inside her room and got it over with.

Once he was fully dressed and looking at himself in the mirror, she told him, "Josef, you need to go home and get some rest."

"No, I'm not leaving this building."

"Well, then--"

"Hand me my phone, would you?"

She looked around. Finding Josef's cell abandoned on her bed, she grabbed it and gave it to him. He looked at the screen before pocketing it. "I'm gonna go--"

"Finally."

"No. Like I said: I'm not leaving the building. I'm going to see Mick. You too, get dressed."

She sighed. Had they not gone over this very same subject the night before? "You take a break from babysitting me and go visit Mick. Alone."

He kissed her forehead. 'Fine." She was taken aback by his readiness to agree. However, he only did so because he had his own agenda. "Lock the door." She followed him from the bedroom and watched him go. Once he was out of the apartment, she did as she was told.

Josef went two doors down and knocked. Mick soon answered, not looking one bit surprised to see his friend. He smiled. "Why Josef, I would never expect you, unannounced, at this hour." But Josef stumbled through the door and changed Mick's attitude; he summed up the situation at once: "Stayed with Scotia?"

"The ex-boyfriend. We know him. Lance."

Mick was taken aback. "Lance?" Josef nodded. "Wait, you mean Coraline's Lance? Her brother?"

"The very same." Josef went to the fridge. "Oh, I'm thirsty. Have any blood, even your vegan crap?"

"You're taking this a bit better than I thought you would. You left her alone?"

"For five minutes. I'm gonna lay down and you're gonna stay with her. Unless a case--"

"No, it's fine."

"Thank you. She doesn't want to leave. Last night I was going to take her to my house. She wouldn't go." Josef finally found what he was looking for: a pack of blood. He opened it, drinking it straight from the plastic.

Mick seemed to understand. "We're going to watch her."

"Not just us. You, me, Guillermo, and whoever else we can find."

"And she's okay with that?"

"She…"

"Doesn't know." Mick exhaled. "What are we going to do: sit outside the apartment door?"

"If you want to, or you could knock." Josef threw away the remnants of the plastic. "In the meantime, I'm going to the freezer. You don't mind, do you?" But before Mick could answer, Josef was already unbuttoning his shirt and making his way from the kitchen.

Mick watched him go, scoffing once he was out of the room. He shook his head. "Unbelievable." He pulled out his phone and dialed Beth's number. He listened, but after five rings, it was evident that she wasn't going to answer, so he hung up. He'd try again later. At thins point, he'd go where he was needed.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Was it a filler? No… of course not. J Glad that some of you got snow; it did snow here but it melted. I mean, if you like snow, I guess it's good. Hope you all get what you want under your trees. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah (yeah, it's over, but still…), and, for those of you like me, Happy Kwanza. RaR; it only gets better from here!

AL


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy New Year Everyone!! Did you ring in the year with style, or did you just stay home? I stayed home. There's a Twilight Zone marathon on so…**

**Anyway, new chapter, kinda one that I felt I really needed to write. But before you read, here's a few things: there will be 25 chapters. Yep. The ending's coming so soon! Savor every bit!! Also, I'll be having a Suicide Angel contest, so keep your eyes open for that. I'll probably put it up with chapter 24.**

**I guess that's it…Enjoy!**

* * *

Josef threw his shirt down. He simply stood there, not moving. Finally, all over his anger reached the surface-- his blood boiling-- and he growled. He felt the shift from human to vampire occur and his strength increased. Before he knew what he was doing, a fist drove forward and hit the wall. He looked at the hole he'd just created and, slowly, pulled his hand out. He unclenched his fist.

Well, Mick certainly wasn't going to be pleased with that, a nice gigantic hole in one of his walls. For now, though, Josef, would sit that aside until later. He had bigger concerns. Like Scotia.

He'd taken the whole situation well in front of her as not to frighten her, but now, one apartment over, all he wanted to do was snap Lance's neck or break something. Preferably both. He had to think --he had to act --fast. Lance didn't bluff; if he said he was going to see her again, then he was going to see her again. And though Josef didn't mind defend Scotia, he knew he couldn't do it alone.

At minimal, he'd need Mick's help, but if Coraline was there, he'd be preoccupied with her, which brought Beth in. Beth wouldn't sit around idle where Mick was concerned. And if that wasn't bad enough, what if they brought other people? Most importantly, though, what was Lance's obsession with a human?

"Maybe it runs in the family."

Josef opened the freezer, sliding inside. Well at least she'd be okay for now, that much he knew. He just needed a little sleep, and while he got that, Mick would be watching Scotia. No need to be tense now. He pulled door back into place. His eyes closed, and he drifted off.

//\\

"Lance? Big scary --"

"Yeah, that Lance." Scotia exhaled. The moment Josef had left the apartment, she'd found her cell phone and called Beth. Beth had listened, but of course she'd taken Josef's side.

"You should have told him since day one, or at least when you figured out that Josef's a vampire! They all know each other."

"That's what I hear." She rubbed her eyes. "He's not too happy about it."

"I'd say so. It's a miracle he even left you alone. You say he went to Mick's?"

"He needed to sleep for a bit."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I dunno, but I'm not leaving like he wants me to. I mean, I could, I want to, but Lance will just find me. No matter where I run he'll be there."

"It just doesn't make sense why he's doing this. He leaves for months and then suddenly contacts you. What could he possibly want?

"I have no idea, but--" feeling someone drawing close, she stood and went to the door "--someone's here." She looked out the peep hole. "And it just happens to be my very friendly neighbor." She opened the door. "Hi Mick."

"It's Mick?" asked Beth. Though she couldn't see her, Scotia nodded. "What's he want?"

"What are you doing her?"

"Oh, just, you know, hangin' out."

"'Hangin' out'? We don't that." But he passed by her nonetheless. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Josef sent you over here, didn't he?" She sighed. "Beth, I'll have to call you back." She hung up.

"That was Beth?"

"Yeah and I'll call her back later. He doesn't think I can be alone for an hour or two?"

"Quite frankly, no, not when there's a blood-thirsty vampire after you."

"You don't have to be repetitive. Vampire. Blood-thirsty. They mean the same thing." Scotia looked down. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, a sign that she didn't want to have this conversation. "Look, I'm fine right now aren't I?"

"At the current moment? Yes, but we don't know exactly where Lance is, and you don't know just what he's capable of."

Her head snapped up. "You don't think I know what he's capable of? You honestly think I don't know? In case you forgot, he raped me!" She held up her arms, tugging on the sleeves. "He's the reason I did this!" He scars were exposed, and she pushed her arms near his face. He flinched, but remained stationary.

"I know exactly what I'm up against! I know what he'll do! He's ruthless, and no one or nothing gets in his way!"

"Scotia."

"No, I get it. You don't get it! Josef doesn't get it." She turned away from Mick, walking away a few feet and shaking her head. She sniffed back several tears. Her hands wrung together. "I get it."

Mick took a few slow steps towards her. Standing behind her, he asked, "So you are afraid?"

She nodded. "Very much so." She turned to him.

"Then why don't you just tell Josef isn't of tiptoeing around it?"

"If I tell him…Well, we were just getting --I dunno --settled, I guess. Things were starting to work out, look up. If I make it not such a big deal, maybe he won't stress himself out over it. You saw him this morning; he was a wreck, and it was because of me."

"He was a 'wreck' because he's a vampire and overheated. Just needs some time in the freezer. Besides, it wasn't that bad; it happens to all of us. Happened to me once, and Beth had to feed me." He held up his wrist and pretended to bite it. He smiled at her. "No big deal."

"Wait. She fed you?"

"Yeah. I guess what I'm trying to say is Josef cares for you, which is weird. Not that he cares for you, but just that he cares at all." She felt tears again, these threatening harder to spill than the last. "You want him to stay here, don't you?"

Finally Scotia broke down and agreed; she nodded and a few tears fell. She leaned forward and Mick caught her in a hug. "But work. What about work--?"

"I don't think he'll mind."

Scotia looked up at Mick and smiled. No, Josef wouldn't mind, would he? And while he was there she'd feel safe, something she'd always wanted.

* * *

**Ah, feel so much better with this chappy out. Does it make things make sense, now? Huh. Who knows. Like I said, there will be a SA contest (what ever could it be?!?!) coming soon. Other than that, review and I'll meet you a chapter from now!**

**-AL**


	22. Chapter 22

***Wave* Hi everyone!! I'm back at school now; how is everyone?!**

**Let's see, I'm quite proud of this chapter for one reason or another. It might be one of the best so far(?) I'lllet you judge that. Contest info coming up in two chapter with 24. If you're wondering what contest, go back a chapter and look over my AN. Yep.**

**Oh, and I never put a disclaimer up anymore, so I'll do that now: the charaters of Moonlight belong to their respected owners; I own Scotia and not much else.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Special delivery."

A small smile on her lips, Scotia opened the door. She moved out of the doorway to let Mick and Beth through. Once inside, Beth fell forward, dropping what she was carrying. Everyone turned to her.

"Sorry." Bending over, she picked up several bags of ice.

"I would have carried them. She wouldn't let me." Mick beckoned to his own bags of ice. "Where do you want these?"

"In the bathroom," Scotia said. Mick nodded and headed down the hall. She went to Beth. "Let me help you." She took two of the bags of ice. Passing him, she smiled at Josef, who she'd instructed to relax and stay put. With Beth shortly behind her, they entered the bathroom as soon as Mick had dropped the ice and left.

Scotia got down on her knees and began splitting open the bags. Earlier she'd decided that if Josef as going to stay with her, he'd need a place to sleep when he wasn't in the bed with her. It wouldn't be the most comfortable place, but her tub, once filled with ice cubes, would have to do. She started emptying the bags.

"I'm glad you're doing this," came Beth's voice. Scotia looked up at her.

"Doing what?"

"Letting him stay here. And I know it means a lot to him."

Scotia pretended not to care. "He wasn't going to stop bothering me about it, so…"

"Oh come on." Grinning wickedly, Beth slid down beside her. "You're going to enjoy yourself."

"Oh please." Scotia scoffed, rolling her eyes. "This is only until the whole Lance thing blows over."

"I'm just saying that you can find a positive out of this."

"Are you going to help me or what?"

Beth opened a bag. "Okay, conversation over." She tipped the bag into the tub and opened another. "So are you nervous?"

"Not really. I'm sure everything's going to fine."

"At least that's what you tell yourself, yeah." Beth nodded, understanding. She tossed a bag away. "Dating a vampire does have its drawbacks, I suppose. But it all works out."

With a hand in the tub, Scotia began idly moving around the ice. "What it like? Being bit by a vampire?"

"What makes you think--" But Beth quickly dropped her act. "Lance never--?" Scotia shook her head. "No offense, but what was he keeping you for, then?"

"As a pet? I don't know. Maybe he planned to, but things changed."

"I doesn't feel like anything. Fangs, but that's it. You make it what you want it to be." Beth leaned against the wall. "I like it. Unfortunately, Mick doesn't like doing it. Not at this point, at least. It's only happened once."

Pulling up her knees, Scotia leaned her chin against them. She kept a hand in the ice, but was silent. She nodded. "Um I think I can get the rest of this."

"Hey, are you okay? What is it?"

"No, no I'm fine. You can go ahead out there. Tell Josef I'll be out in a few minutes."

Beth frowned, but said nothing. Standing silently, she took A final look at Scotia then walked out. Scotia, on the other hand, didn't bother to watch her go. Her chest heaved, but she wasn't sure why. She took her hand out of the ice, deciding it was well-leveled. She stood to dry it off.

Grabbing a towel, she smoothed her hands over it. She placed the towel over the side of the tub. Just as she turned, she --

"Lance!"

She backed into the wall, gasping. If she thought her chest was heaving before, it was even more so: her heart beat at such an explosive rate that it threatened to crack through her ribs. The room spun, but she forced herself to remain standing.

Finally, after all these months, the time was here: she was facing her attacker.

He hadn't changed much, Lance. Still the same menacing vampire that would be within her memories forever. He didn't move, but just stood there.

"Scotia," he began, "such a lovely scent." He reached for her arm, holding her wrist up to his nose. He inhaled deeply. "Such a scent is impossible to forget."

She snatched her arm back, roughly rubbing it against her shirt. She rub the area raw before she let his fingerprints sink into her skin ever again. "H-how did you--"

"Through the window in your bedroom. Thought it best not to try the front door, what with your apartment being guarded. That's what I thought, anyway, and I was right. Listen." From the main room came audible voices. "You have to try harder than those two and--" he sniffed "--another human."

"Lance, what do you want?"

"Cannot I simply stop by and drop in?"

"You? No!"

"Keep your voice down, ma petite belle. Mustn't disturb your company."

Hearing his voice caused memories to come swooping in. She thought back to the last time she'd seen Lance. It made her stomach turn; bile threatened to spill out of her month. Her eyes began fluttering and she found herself shaking. Her knees clattered together. But, somewhere in the mess that she currently was, something else came to mind, something in the form of a white knight by the name of Josef.

Her fists clenched and the fluttering of her eyes stopped, at least momentarily. She repeated herself, this time her words more loud, more confident. More self-assured.

"Lance. What are you doing here?!"

"I'm not surprised that you're raising your voice at me. You apparently can't look within yourself for the answer, can you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The last time we saw each other. Think back. Think really hard."

"You mean the time you raped me? No, I don't want to think about it, you bastard."

"I left a task unfinished, didn't I? One that you'd agreed to along the line. You probably don't remember because your, how do you say?, doctors here would call it traumatic. That's it, isn't it? No. It can't be. You went through no trauma."

"_Rape_! That's a trauma!"

"You promised me something." He took a step closer. "Something that I came to collect."

Her eyes widened. More memories flashed in those eyes, ones that she'd buried deep. "Wait." The wall that she'd build sustained a hit; the base of her bravery crumpled. "You-- I-- There was…" She sobbed. It was all clear now. It didn't justify for what he did, but it made things a lot less foggy. "My blood. The only reason you… Blood."

"Now you understand. The only reason I get involved with humans is for their blood. What, did you think it was for your company? But did I get a drop? Oh no, pure little you made sure I didn't."

"And you attacked me." Her voice was flat, monotone. She wasn't sure what to do or say; all she could do was go over what she remembered. "You never bit me. You never got to drink my blood."

"Exactly." And before Scotia could process what was going on, Lance lunged towards her. He pushed her further into the wall, scraping her shirt and bruising her back. She winced at the pain. He tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. Scotia for what it was worth, tried to kick, but she was mostly frozen. She tried to fight him off, but he was just too strong.

"Stop! Stop it!" She beat her fists against him, but it had no effect. "Stop!"

And Lance finally got what he wanted: his teeth sunk in, slicing her skin into small ribbons. It didn't last long, though, for, as Scotia gulped down tears, Josef, Mick, and Beth were all coming, running down the hall as fast as they could.

Josef appeared first and, along with Mick, threw Lance off of Scotia. He stood, growling. Dazed, Scotia watched for a fight to begin. Someone grabbed her arm, causing her to flinch.

"Scotia. It's Beth." She turned. So it was. "We need to get out of here."

But she hadn't need bother: Lance gave one more growl, then, with a quick turn, vanished into thin air. The scene was over as it had started. Along with Lance went Scotia's stamina.

Her knees gave way and she fell into Beth. Tears streamed out of her eyes and a sufficient amount of blood flowed from her neck. Even her back, having much contact with the wall, was scratched up a good bit. But none of this was the final. Oh no.

Getting even energy to bend over and move herself away from everyone, she opened her mouth… and vomited all over the floor. After she finished, she coughed three times and straightened herself. She wiped her mouth with the back of her shaky hand.

Josef rushed towards her, taking her from Beth's arms. "Scotia! Scotia, are you alright?! You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." She touched her neck then winced. Her breathing was shallow, and as she looked up to Josef, she saw the fire in his eyes, the bloodlust that all vampires held. He wasn't going to hurt her, she knew it, but Lance-- Lance would have hell to pay. "I need a shower." Mick moved to clear out the tub but she stopped him. "No, I don't think here is the best idea." She shuttered. She could barely stand in the room as it was, yet alone take a shower.

"Good, because you're going home with me. Can you finally see that's best?" Scotia gave a weak nod.

"I need to…clean up. Get changed."

Beth stepped forward. "I'll help. Let's go, Scotia." She walked her out of the bathroom. Once the two were gone, Josef banged a fist on the sink counter, leaving a small crack.

"Whoa. You can't go damaging other people's property."

Josef looked up. "You saw that, huh?"

Mick nodded, cocking a smile. "It was hard to miss."

"He's not leaving that quickly. There's no way."

Mick leaned against the sink. "No. Which is why she's going to stay with you until he does."

"You too, right?"

"Josef. Listen to me: you don't need my help. You don't." Mick hit his friend on the back. "C'mon. Let's get her packs up, shall we?"

Josef scoffed, but followed. This wasn't over; all parties knew it. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**Hmm...Three chapters left; make the most of it! RaR**

**-AL**


	23. Chapter 23

Why hello there...no, I have not forgotten about my readers...I just have a job now. *sigh* Anyway, here's chapter 23. After today, there will be two more chapters. Enjoy! :)

She looked around. She'd never been here, inside Josef's house. Everything was pristine and modern, of course, just as she'd expected it to be. He sat down her luggage.

"It's small, I know, but my last apartment was, ah, bombed." She raised her eyebrows. "Don't ask. The point is I plan on moving out soon."

She continued looking around Small yeah right. His apartment was no doubt twice the size of hers and she saw no point in him wanting to leave. But, ah, it was Josef. His lifestyle couldn't possibly fit into a space this size.

"The bed's upstairs," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Where's the freezer, you mean?" She nodded. "Upstairs too, in the bedroom, actually." Her eyebrows went up, and it was obvious as to what she was thinking. "Oh, don't!"

But she insisted, "I wasn't." She sunk her hands into her pockets. However, she couldn't leave it at that. "You had to get your fresh blood somehow."

"Scotia I-"

"Where'd you say the bedroom was?"

He froze, staring at her. They already had more than enough to worry about; right now was not the time to defend himself in concerns to his sexual escapades. He sighed. Picking her bags back up, he walked passed her. "Follow me."

Josef lead her up the spiral stairs. She noted that upstairs was just as modern and immaculate as the downstairs. She followed him passed a few doors. She wondered what was behind them, but, too tired, didn't bother to ask. He opened a door and she looked inside.

The room was purely Josef.

Two large windows were ornately covered, draped with a deep red velvet. The carpet likewise matched, and everything was up to date and over the top. His bed, naturally a king size, was covered in black satin sheets and stood in the very center of the room. As Scotia stared at it, she wanted to fall onto it-first-hand-and test just how comfortable it was. After all, it did have to be just that.

On one side of the room stood a book case filled rather with magazines than books-Playboys, she assumed-and on the other was the freezer. She walked over to it. As she got close, she found herself in awe.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, running her fingers over it.

It was a titanium build, a little bigger than the average twin-sized bed. Scotia looked toward where the hinges would have been, but was astounded to find there were none. She bend over to see that the only way inside was to grab on the handle and pull, as if it were a dresser drawer.

"What's that?"

Josef bent over her, looking down. She was pointing to a crest. "Family symbol," he answered shortly.

"And this…" Scotia swayed a bit, her eyes closing. "You said your apartment was bombed, and this made it through?"

"Most of my things were unscathed, but, no, not this. I had to have a new one made." He frowned at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you-" She stumbled back.

"Whoa, okay. No." He grabbed onto her, lifting her up.

Voice making her sound as if she was half asleep, she mumbled, "Where are you taking me?"

"You've lost a lot of blood."

"I'm not going to the hospital."

"Yeah, try to explain that giant gash on your neck. No thank you." He put her down. When she looked around, she realized where she was: the bathroom.

Well…uh…sorta.

Josef's eye for grandeur didn't simply fall on the rest of his house. But, yes, it was a bathroom (assuming your standard bathroom contained two sinks, a shower, a rather large bathtub, and a whirlpool).

He leaned her against the countertop and went to the medicine cabinet. As he did, Scotia asked, "You actually keep stuff in there?" He nodded. "But, if you cut yourself, don't you-"

"Yeah, I just heal up. Vampire powers, and all." He sighed. "But when I get fresh blood this sort of thing can happen."

"Fresh-"

"Tilt your head," he said, effectively distracting her. He looked at her neck where Lance had bit her. "It's not too deep. That's good. That means I won't have to call in a favor to get you stitched." She smiled, and he looked up at her. It didn't take long for her to realize he was staring, for she quickly pulled away slightly.

She noticed the lust in his eyes. "Um, Josef, I can do this if you can't… I mean, I can clean it up." He continued staring. "Josef."

Finally, though, he snapped out of it. "No. I'll do it." He sprayed something onto her neck, causing her to wince. He chuckled. "Sorry." He put a wet cloth up to her neck, starting to slowly rub.

As Scotia stood there, just about dead on her feet, she had to admit that having someone take care of her was oddly comforting. She found herself smiling, somehow calm in a very twisted way. Soon her eyelids were fluttering.

"Done." Her eyes opened back up, but Josef had noticed. "Someone's getting tired. Let's get you out of those clothes."

"Pervert."

Josef laughed. "You can make a joke, even now?" He shook his head, teasing her a bit. "Come on."

Now, having Josef wrap her neck was one thing. Having him see her naked was entirely something else. Quickly, she shook her head.

"Scotia, now is not the time." He stepped towards her, but she countered it. "Scotia."

"Just-just bring me my clothes. Okay? Please?"

He sighed. "Fine." Stepping back, he said, "Okay," then stepped out of the room. Scotia shut the door behind him.

When he was gone, Josef tried his best to not punch something. He was beyond mad. He was absolutely pissed; at this point, he was murderous. None of this, though, could he show this to Scotia. No, he was level-headed, calm in all (most) situations. For her, he had to be protector and a haven.

And this…

This was something he didn't have to be since…

Since, well since Sarah. The feelings deep within him thrashing about, cutting and ripping their way to the surface. Soon, he wouldn't be able to ignore then. Soon, he knew that he's have to meet Lance. Face to face.

And he would, because, at the end of the day, all he cared about was Scotia-all he cared about was protecting her.

Mick entered his apartment, shutting the door behind himself. Eyes closed, he exhaled and leaned against the door. He rubbed his eyes. One human (Beth) wondering around was fine, but two? Well, he knew Josef would take care of it, and if needed, he'd help.

As he left himself to his thoughts, his ears perked up. Someone was here. Leaning forward, he opened his eyes and waited. Whoever it was, they were quiet; if it weren't for him vampire ears, he wouldn't have even heard them in the first place. Actually, the intruder was quiet enough to be a… vampire.

He sniffed the air, and as soon as he did, he recognized the scent immediately.

"Mick, it's been far to long." She emerged from the shadows, flicking the lights on.

"Coraline." He look at her. Her lips were turned up, painted a deep red. Her hair was curled in the way that she used to style it, and she was wearing a short red dress. Her nails were also painted, and if he didn't know any better, he'd think that she was here to seduce her.

She took a step towards him. "Mick." Stopping right before him, she played with the collar of his shirt. "What are you into these days?" she purred. "Any new things in your life? Or, perhaps, in Josef's life-"

Mick drew back quickly. His eyes narrowed. What was going on? He thought it, wondered about it, but then came to a conclusion. "Lance sent you."

But she wasn't quick to admit it. "Mick, can't I just make a pleasant-"

"Coraline."

Huffing, she dropped her act. Walking over to the couch but not sitting, she said, "Fine. I'm here for Lance. I would do just about anything for my brother. You know that."

'Not the way I remember,' he thought. "What do you want?"

"To be blunt, he wants her. He wants to bite her, drink her blood." She leaned against the couch. "You know how you vampires are when it comes to humans." She stared him down, but he didn't budge. "The females can be so pesky some times. At least Lance isn't married."

"Not now, but I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not." She gave a subtle side smile, one that he easily picked up on. He ignored it.

"Forget it. You know as well as I that Lance isn't just going to give her up."

"We'll see." She said nothing more, only smothered him with her eyes. Her smile, mocking, grew a bit. Mick took everything in: the way she was behaving, what she was saying. She seemed so arrogant, so sure of herself, that it actually worried him slightly, or at least made him feel uneasy. He needed to get to a telephone fast and call Josef. Finally, he asked,

"If not?"

"The three of you will have to find out yourself." She went over to him again, this time even closer than before. Her body brushed against his, and she said, "You have two days. Call me once you've talked some sense into that idiot playboy friend of yours." She kissed him on the cheek. "Good evening."

She vanished.

Read and review, my dears! Read and review! Thank you all of you for being so patient with me. I have the best readers ever.

-AL


End file.
